Lord or Lover?
by LuvVincent
Summary: Shu has won the war of the Three Kingdoms, and China is at peace, but a Wei strategist's return throws a man's world into chaos. Jiang WeiSima Yi. YAOI, with lemony goodness!
1. Under the stars

**Lord or lover?**

Ok people, this is my first yaoi story, so please give me your comments, I'd really appreciate them! Oh, and Zhuge isn't dead at the end of the Wu Zhang Plains her, just so ya know, ok?

Chapter 1- Under the stars.

The battle of Wu Zhang Plains had ended in victory for Shu, or at least, they had won by default, as during the final moments of the battle, Sima Yi had disappeared, and no traces of the strategist had been found anywhere, but no one seemed to mind about one person, the Shu army had defeated Wei and that was that.

The soldiers and generals of Shu were celebrating their victory on the outskirts of the Plains, to stop any resistance forces coming too far into their land, everyone was currently sat in a huge tent that had been erected in honour of the occasion, and tankards of wine were already been consumed by the generals, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu had already started a drinking contest, and Zhuge Liang was sat with his wife, talking to Liu Bei and Xing Cai, "Have any of you seen Jiang Wei this evening?" He asked, "He deserves to celebrate as much as our two friends over there." He gestured at the drinking combatants.

"No, I thought he was with Ping, but he says he hasn't seen him." Cai replied, "Where do you suppose he could be?"

"He could be scouting the area for enemy troops." Suggested Ying, "Should we send out a search party?" Zhuge shook his head,

"No, I shall look for him, excuse me." He bowed to Bei before exiting the tent.

It didn't take him long to find Wei, he was sat at the edge of a cliff, staring out over the battlefield, lost in thought. "Wei, what are you doing out here, why don't you come and join in the festivities?" He sat next to him.

"Oh, Master Liang-"

"Just Liang if you please, 'Master' makes me sound so old."

Well, Liang, I was just thinking…." Liang looked at the pensive man, waiting for him to elaborate, "What do you think happened to Sima Yi? He couldn't have just vanished, I am becoming a little nervous." Liang turned his gaze to the stars,

"Wei, I believe he has fled, to save himself from death, but he is in no position to attack us, so you need not worry, think, we have sentries at every angle, you- we are in no danger." Liang stood, brushed dirt off his robe, turned and said, "I hope to see you inside sometime tonight." Before walking back to the tent.

Wei continued to stare into space, he put his head in his hands, 'Why am I feeling like this?' He thought, 'He is our enemy, I should be happy that he is gone, but…NO! I must not, will not think this way, I have to control my emotions.' He got up, picked his spear up off the ground and walked to the wooden gate, "I am going for a walk, I will not be long." The guard nodded and stepped back with a small bow.

Wei's feet seemed to be taking him wherever they wanted, because before he realised it, he was standing in what was, just a few hours ago, the Wei stronghold, he sighed, here, of all places, why did he have to find himself here? He rubbed his head and walked to the hill where Sima Yi should have been killed, "Why do I keep thinking of him?" He asked himself "I should be with my friends in the-"

"Ah, I was wondering when you come." Wei's body tensed like a bowstring, as his hazel eyes looked backward and forward franticly, his spear ready.

"Where are you Sima Yi? I know you can hear me!" A soft, echoing laughter filled his ears as the reply came,

"I am where I have always been…"

"And where is that?" Wei spat, "I'm not in the mood for your-"

"I have always been here, waiting…" Wei's breathing had grown shallow and rapid, he was getting nervous now,

"Waiting for what?" No answer came for moment, and then Wei felt warm breath on the back of his neck,

"You." Wei's eyes widened, and he turned his gaze to the floor,

"Why do you do this to me?" He mumbled quietly,

"Why?" Yi's voice said. Wei felt a pair of arms snake round his chest, as Yi appeared behind him, Yi whispered in his ear, "Must you ask, is it not obvious?" Wei shuddered at the hot breath on his skin,

"You, you want to destroy Shu, and you-" His shaky voice ended in a gasp as Yi gave him a hot kiss on his neck, "No… no, stop… please…" He moaned, but still rolled his head, allowing Yi more access, the kisses suddenly stopped, and Wei felt like he was alone again, until;

"Why do you chide yourself Wei?" Yi's voice cut through him like poison, and he suddenly felt so tired, like he hadn't slept for days, and he fell to his knees, head bent. Yi's voice came again, closer this time, "I know you understand my desires, and I also know you desire me, I can feel it, you cannot shield your emotions from me" Wei's body felt numb, he was shaking and couldn't believe what he was hearing, and yet a part of him wanted it to be true, he screwed his eyes shut and felt Yi gently push him to the ground and lie on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I don't 'desire' you" He managed to mutter. Yi pressed his full body against him to look him in the eye and whisper,

"Ah, my dear Wei, we shall see." He bent down and captured Wei's lips in an overwhelming kiss, Wei could not deny the pleasures he was feeling as he moaned in the kiss. When Yi removed his lips Wei was gasping for air, but Yi grinned wickedly and started moving down. He scraped his teeth along Wei's jaw, before attacking his neck, first softly kissing the tender skin, then moving lower, opening his mouth and sucking the skin, drawing moans from the man beneath him. Yi sat up, tracing his hands over Wei's jacket, taking in every bump and feeling the rapid heartbeat. He grinned, "Just admit it, my friend, admit your deepest feelings for me." Wei turned his head to the side to avoid seeing that sneering face. Yi laughed, "A little more persuasion, perhaps?"

He put his hands under Wei's jacket to feel the bare skin, memorising every bump and scar, but he needed more. He tore off the garment and throwing it to one side, "So beautiful…" he muttered, before bending down and taking one of Wei's nubs into his mouth, biting and sucking at the sensitive area, while fondling the other, so neither was neglected, before swapping over and repeating the same torture.

By now Wei was sweating, he was fully aware of how much he was enjoying the whole affair, and couldn't believe his body was betraying him in reacting the way it was, he twitched and let out a slight moan as Yi touched a sensitive point, before regaining his senses and raising his hands to push the man off him, only to have his wrists grasped and forced above his head, Yi's face once again close to his. "You still fight me? Why do worry about allies and enemies? Say you love me Wei, just say it."

"I… I do not…" He gasped, "I never have… you are my enemy, and always will be, nothing more" Yi smiled and took his lips once again in a kiss, and chuckled when he tried to turn his away; Yi nibbled Wei's lower lip until he was allowed entrance. His tongue roamd in Wei's mouth, tasting the sweetness of his prey, before breaking apart.

"Why won't my pretty Wei tell me what he wants?" In answer, Wei glared at the sneering face and turned away. The strategist smiled and moved his hands down to Wei's leggings, where his arousal was straining against the material, before slowly rubbing his hand along Wei's length, and jeering when Wei bucked slightly, and rubbed harder making Wei thrust up into his hand over and over, and he felt the pre-cum, wet through the material and removed his hand, drawing a moan of displeasure from the now subdued Wei, before peeling the trousers off the younger man, and leaning back to look at his companion.

Wei's jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists, still not being able to resist the assault on his senses, and he gasped as the rush of cold air him. He was ashamed at his body and what it was doing in response of Yi's torments, but he also loved the sensations that were hitting him, and he let out a strangled cry when he felt Yi's tongue lick the tip of his cock. Yi noticed this and decided to go even further, taking all of Wei into his mouth, making him cry in suprise and then in pleasure as Yi began to suck and lick his arousal. He ran his tongue along the thick vein that pulsed along the length and sucked harder until his mouth caved in around Wei. Wei was gasping, twisting and bucking wildly, feeling his climax coming and he screamed Yi's name as he filled his mouth with his seed, then going limp as Yi sat up licking his lips.

"See, my sweet?" He said, "You want me, you need me, just tell me-" He turned his head as the sound of hooves reached his ears, "Ahh, it appears you are being missed, I will take my leave, I look forward to our next meeting." With that he stood and faded from view.

"Wei! Hey Wei!" Zhao Yun's voice came to Wei's ears and he heard another voice,

"Where could he be, do you want to look somewhere else?" It was Ma Chao. Wei slowly sat up and looked round for his clothes, and after hastily putting them on, he stood and called to his fellow officers,

"Yun! Chao! I'm here, I suppose I got carried away looking at the stars." His friends smiled and rode towards him,

"I brought you a horse, come on back will you?" Wei nodded at Yun and mounted before riding back to the tent. Behind him, Cha noticed something,

"Yun, why is Wei's shirt on backwards?" Yun gave him a strange look, turned his head to Wei, and, upon seeing Chao was right said,

"……….. I have no idea." He then said no more on the subject, but continued thinking all the way back, and Wei was doing some hard thinking of his own…

Ok, so, what do you think, this is my first ever yaoi, so please, please tell me what you think, even if you tell me it's crap I want to know, ok!

LuvVincent


	2. Voices

Thanks for the nice reviews, I appreciate them! Hope you all had a great New Year, and here is chapter 2. All things in italics are Wei's thoughts.

**Troubled Mind.**

"Ever since that night at Wu Zhang Plains he's been different, you must have noticed Liang." Yue Ying was sat at a table with her husband, looking worriedly in Wei's direction.

"Yes, you are right Ying, ever since our return to the palace he has been distant from everyone, even me," He followed her gaze to his young protégé, apart from everyone else as usual and sighed, "I think I will speak with him tonight after Lord Liu Bei's feast, but I think he needs to be alone to count his thoughts, for now at least."

Wei tried to act normally, like nothing had happened, but he couldn't deny it, something **had **happened, a very big something. He nudged his meat bun, staring into space thinking about the night of Sima Yi's return. Nothing seemed the same to him anymore: _I have always been loyal to Lord Liu Bei, but now, I can't help but wonder how loyal I actually am…… am I a traitor because of what happened? What if people found out? I would be cast out, but I can't keep this inside me, it is too painful, _he took a large gulp of wine that completely drained his glass then put his head in his hands _I need some fresh air._ He then stood and walked to the large doors, but was waylaid on the way by Xing Cai and Guan Ping.

"Hi Wei!" Cai said in what he noticed as a fake cheery tone, _I suppose they know something's wrong, _"Me and Ping were gonna go to the training room to spar for a while, you feel like joining us?" Wei sighed,

"Tempting as that sounds, I am afraid I cannot, I have work to do for Master Liang." Cai looked a bit putout, until Ping said hastily,

"Oh well, come on Cai, it's his loss, I guess he's just afraid we'll beat him." Cai grinned and the walked away, as they rounded a corner however, Wei heard their voices.

"Oh, great job Ping, what was that, reverse psychology?" Ping shrugged,

"Well, it normally works, I thought he would want to prove me wrong and come, but I guess it didn't work…" Cai rolled her eyes at him and asked,

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Ping grinned,

"Wanna make out in my room?" Cai made a fake posh accent,

"Guan Ping! Such suggestions are not permitted by a lady of my class," She dropped the accent, "But to hell with that, lets go!" despite himself, Wei felt himself laugh and he rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the gardens.

He stretched his arms over his head and sat on a stone bench on the bank of the large pond. _Now this is a place to think._ He stared at the shimmering surface of the water, until a carp broke the surface and he jumped. He scolded himself; _Honestly, now tiny fish scare me, what has become of me?_ He resumed his staring at the water and he saw a peach blossom float towards him, he vent low a scooped it up. It was softer than what he expected, and it smelt wonderful, he turned his gaze at the sky watching the sun shine and clouds scurry across the blue surface, he felt better surrounded by this peace and tranquillity, until he heard a voice carried on the wind,

"I am glad you like the flower." Wei stood bolt upright, looking round desperately for the source, finding none, he screwed the blossom up in his hand and threw it into the pond. "Damn you, Sima Yi.." He muttered to himself, then, he lost all sense of where he was and he screamed at the top of his lungs across the lake, letting out all his anger, hurt and confusion in one loud burst.

"Um, sir?" Wei turned to see a maid standing a fee feet away, looking more than slightly disturbed, "Lord Liu Bei's feast is about to begin, and your presence is requested in the great hall…." She bowed and hurried away. Wei walked to the doors, taking one last look at the garden, before heading to the hall.

It was already packed and noisy when he entered, and he saw his seat at the long table, next to Liang, and sat down. "How are you Wei?" He looked at Liang,

"Oh, I am fine Prime Minister, why do you ask?" Liang stared appraisingly at his pupil and said,

"No reason, was it wrong for me to ask?"

"Of course not, my apologies." Liang sighed, shook his head before talking to his wife sitting next to him, once again, leaving Wei to himself. _They really care about me, but if I told anyone…They'd think I was a slut or a whore, but would they be wrong to think that? No. No I wont tell anyone, I can't tell anyone._

The evening wore on quite uneventfully; Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were again engaged in another heated drinking contest and the usual chatter was going round the tables, which Wei didn't take part in. He reached for his goblet of wine and took a small sip, it was then that he heard it; Sima Yi's voice came to him as clear as if he were right in front of him.

"Aww, is my little Wei preoccupied? You should eat something, I would be most upset if you were to fall ill" Wei could hear the mocking laughter in his voice and he did his best to ignore it, but it still came, "How have you been since our last meeting? I had been hoping to come to you, but that man next to you has never left your side, why, I think he may try to steal you from me."

"Shut up Yi." Wei muttered, he was feeling sick and humiliated, but managed to control himself, "Of course he would have no chance if he tried, firstly because I would kill him if he came near you, and secondly because you love me, so-" Wei finally lost it, forgetting he was in a crowded room, and that Sima Yi was no where to be seen he stood up and yelled,

"I DO NOT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The room went deathly quiet, everyone was staring at Wei, who was breathing hard, fists clenched, he stared round, realising what he had just done and said, shakily, "I-I am sorry, I did not mean to- I'm sorry." He then turned and headed out of the hall, not looking at anyone.

Ok, I tried to have a funny bit with Cai and Ping, it was crap, but oh well. Hey, are my chapters a bit too long? Let me know please, and as always, please, please, please review! If you don't, Wei will die! (he he he)


	3. From Pupil to Master

Thanks to Crow for reading and reviewing, and I forgot to do this before so, ahem: I do not own dynasty warriors, no matter how much I want to. So now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3 – Pupil to master.**

Wei sat, shaking on the edge of his bed, clutching his head in his hands, tears of embarrassment and frustration trickling down his face, no matter how he thought about it, he couldn't understand how he heard Yi's voice. Nothing he could thing of could account for it, he was confused, angry and…. Longing? _What is wrong with me? I must be loosing my mind, shouting like that, now everyone's going to think I'm crazy, and Master Liang, he looked at me like I was insane, then again, I might be…… I'm confused, but more than that, I'm just angry. _He stood, "He does that… thing to me, which makes me confused enough, then this, when I am already confused to begin with, I hate him, how is it he can do this to me, damn him!" He sank slowly back onto his bed before muttering, "Yi….." He decided to try and get his mind off the strategist, but anything he tried seemed to remind him even more; while looking out of his window, a peacock decided to perch in front of him, and when he randomly decided to pick a book from his many shelves, it just happened to have a blue phoenix on the cover. Following this discovery, he threw the book against the wall just as a knock came to the door.

Wei remained silent, he wanted to be left alone. **Knock, knock, knock.** Still he stayed silent until a strong voice came through the door, "Wei, I know your in there so open this door and let me in." It was Zhuge Liang, "Wei, I want to help, open the door." Wei sighed and dragged himself to the door and opened it saying,

"Prime minister, could you come some other time?" Liang gave him a hard stare before replying,

"No, I want to talk now. You have been different, and that outburst at the feast… You have us all worried." Wei lowered his gaze and stepped aside. "Thank you." Liang went to the table on the balcony and sat on one of the two chairs, waiting for Wei, who closed the door and sat opposite him.

"Would you like a drink, Prime minister?" Liang ignored the question,

"Wei, I am going to ask you straight out, not as a strategist of Shu, or as Prime minister, but as a friend: What is wrong?" He then sat back, gazing intently at Wei, whose brain was working furiously, trying to figure out what to say, when he finally replied;

"I, I have just been feeling a little….. off lately."

"You mean ever since the Wu Zhang Plains." Wei said nothing, "Wei," Liang leaned forwards, "I know something happened o you that night, I also know that is why you have been acting strangely, so please, tell me." Wei again said nothing. "Wei, look at me" Wei raised his head so that he was staring at Liang's face, "Tell me what happened." _Oh, Gods, what am I to say? What **can** I say I… I can't keep it in forever, I am going to tell him. _Wei took a deep, steadying breath and said slowly;

"Well, after you left, I-I decided to go for a walk, I didn't know were I was going, but I ended up at the previous Wei stronghold." Liang cocked his head to one side, listening intently, "I was just standing there, looking at the stars, when I heard a.. a voice…" Liang leaned forwards,

"A voice? Whose voice?"

"Sima Yi's.." Zhuge looked shocked, and waited for Wei to elaborate, but hearing no further explanation. He decided to ask,

"What did he say to you?" Wei closed his eyes, made a choking noise before continuing,

"So, I heard his voice, and then, I felt tired, like…. Like I hadn't slept in days, weak. Then, he appeared, and… and…" He swallowed hard, he couldn't say it, how was he supposed to say to the Prime minister that he had been assaulted by an enemy general? He chocked and found he couldn't continue. Liang was disturbed by the fact that Sima Yi was alive, and even more so by how Wei couldn't seem to say what Yi did to him, he supposed t must have been terrible, but still, he had to know.

"Wei? What did he do? Tell me." Wei fidgeted in his chair, still at a loss for words, he made a number of small hand gestures that made no sense whatsoever, Liang arched an eyebrow, 'What could make him be like this?' He wondered, 'The only kind of thing I can think of is- no, no that cannot be right.' "Wei.. did he" He swallowed, "Did he….. rape you?" Wei said nothing, that wasn't exactly right, but he couldn't explain, he felt tears come again, as he simply nodded his head. "Wei…" Liang didn't know what to say, "So, you heard his voice at the feast?" Wei nodded glumly, "If you ever need to talk, call me anytime, anyplace, I will make sure he pays for this." Wei gave a small smile. Liang stood up, "I will say this, please do not think you are a common whore, because you are not, I suppose you have been thinking that, but you could not be more wrong." He began to head for the door, but Wei, finally finding his voice said;

"Prime minister, please, do not speak of this." Liang smiled,

"I will not tell a single soul." Just as he reached the door, Wei said,

"Liang….. thank you." With a warm smile and a nod, Liang left the room, leaving Wei alone, and feeling a tiny bit better than he had. _Thank you Liang._

Wow, that was relay hard to write, I hope it's good, as always, please review!

LuvVincent. 


	4. Suprise attack

Sorry bout the long wait, back at school, it sucks, but you have to do it…… anyway, moving on, here ya go!

**Surprise attack.**

Wei moaned as delicate fingertips roamed his body, feeling like feathers on his skin, he cried as a hot kiss was applied to his neck, he shuddered as the kiss turned into a soft suckling of the sensitive area, and his neck rolled to allow the unknown lover more access. The sucking stopped and a face appeared in front of him before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, hands trying to memorize as much skin as they could, before the kiss was broken. Wei's body was glazed with a thin line of sweat as his chest rose and fell rapidly. His lover lead a trail of kisses down his neck, between his hardened nipples and past his bellybutton to reach the ultimate goal; Wei cried as a hot wetness engulfed him all at once, and he pushed his hips forward, wanting more, _needing_ more, "Oh, Gods.." he muttered, "Faster…. Please…..God.." his voice ended in a gasp as the mouth that was working him complied, sucking harder and faster, while soft hands cupped and squeezed his balls. Wei screamed as he came, and the unknown person swallowed every drop, before licking his lips and coming back to Wei's eyelevel,

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, and when Wei nodded weakly he said, "So did I, goodnight Wei. I love you." As Wei snuggled close to the body beside him he mumbled,

"I love you Yi…"

Wei woke up, gasping for breath like he had run a mile, and covered in sweat. This had been the second dream in a week he had had about Yi, and Wei was finding it harder and harder to wake up. _Dear God, what is wrong with me? How can I live if my sleeping hours are being disturbed as well?_ He looked out of the window and a pink tinge was just visible on the horizon; the sun was about to rise. _I suppose no one will be awake yet. _He got slowly to his feet, pulled his clothes on and walked to the mirror. His eyes widened, on his neck there was a small, purple mark. _This… this is not possible!_ He gave his head a little shake and looked back at his reflection, sure enough, the mark was still there. He walked back into his room and pulled on a top with a slightly higher collar, it did the trick, you couldn't see the mark. He took a long, steadying breath and went to the hall, where he hoped he'd find something to get his mind of the dream, and the man behind it.

He found no one in the hall, but sat at a table and stared at the ceiling, his mind began to wonder to what had happened in his dreams, and that wasn't a good thing, so he forced his mind to think about a report he had to get to Liang before the end of the day, he decided to get started.

An hour later, people began drifting into the hall, and the increasing noise and chatter made it impossible for Wei to get his work done, so he decided to take a walk outside the palace grounds. He asked Cai to tell Liang where he was going and he then set off for the town.

The streets were filled with shoppers and merchants, and no one even noticed Wei was there, not that he minded. He bought a small meat bun from a street vendor and walked down the street with it, everything was as it should be, until everything suddenly changed. Wei saw several red pinpricks in the air, but didn't recognise what they wee until it was too late. The flame-tipped arrows struck almost every building, and the flames spread rapidly. Wei's ears rang with the sound of screams, his eyes stung because of the smoke that was beginning to form. Then he heard hooves coming long the street. "Wei!" It was Guan Yu, "What's going on?" Wei shook his head and mounted the horse Yu gave him. "We have called out the army to help put out the fires, and also to fight off the raiders." Wei nodded and asked,

"Who is doing this?"

"We don't know, but we will defiantly-" His words were cut short when a burning wooden pole fell in-between them, Wei's horse reared up and he fell, hard onto the ground. His back ached, but he felt ok. When he got up, he saw Yu, Fei and many others fighting back soldiers, soldiers with blue uniforms.

Wei took a running jump over the post, and joined in he defence. Swords clashed and arrows whistled though the air, the cracking of the spreading flames was also added to the noise, and the stream of troops seemed to be never-ending. Wei heard a splintering sound from behind him and he turned just in time to see and large stone column falling towards him. He heard officers yells faintly in the background, he tried to move but was unable to, he opened his eyes an say a mix of colour and shadow, a drone of noise was all about him, the fire was burning, and then his world faded into blackness.

I think I'm recovered from my writer's block, what do you think, please, please review! PLEASE!


	5. Almost

Hey hey hey, 2 chapters in 1 day, I'm on a roll! YAY! Ehem, so, full steam ahead! Oh, this might be the big sex scene with our two heroes! We all love that, right? But it might have to be the next chapter… I'll see.

**Chapter 5 – Admittance.**

Fire. Screaming. Fighting. Pain. Nothing.

Wei's eyes slowly opened, he had no idea where he was, or what he had been doing before he'd got here, wherever 'here' was. As his eyes fully opened, he had to blink a few times to be sure of his surroundings. He couldn't see anything; it was as dark as it was with his eyes closed. He also noticed that he couldn't seem to move his arms, _Something's not right here……defiantly not… _He groaned and lifted his head, he was stood up, and, as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realised he was in some kind of underground basement, with nothing but bare stone walls and a large wooden door. He also noticed that the reason he could not move his arms was because his wrists were chained over his head, (he he he, bondage!) his back was against the cold wall, and he felt a tight bandage round his stomach. He heard faint voices outside the door, but in his not-quite-awake state, he only heard a few words; "So… awake? Go… Lord… quickly." _Well that made sense._ Wei's head was pounding, but something managed to click into place in his mind, and he suddenly remembered all at once what had happened. _That explains the bandage, but why am I tied up like this, I should be in a bed, unless…_ Something else, far more unwelcome and unpleasant, clicked in his brain, _Oh no, that attack, could it have been… no…_ He sighed and drifted off into sleep.

He was woken by the sound of the door grinding against the stone floor as it opened. He couldn't clearly distinguish the figure, but he had no trouble recognising the voice. "So, we finally see each other again." It was the silky smooth voice of Sima Yi. "True, we had our little chats and… dreams," He grinned, "But nothing compares with being face to face," He was almost nose-to-nose with Wei now, "Don't you agree?" Wei's response was to shoot a glare in his direction, then to turn his head away. Yi's echoing laughter filled the room as he turned and took something from his robes, "I suppose you are thirsty?" He raised an eyebrow. Wei turned his had and saw Yi holding a small cup of water, and nodded. Yi put a hand under Wei's chin and turned his head up to pour the water down his throat. Even though the touch was modest, Wei felt a shudder go down his spine. Yi noticed this and a small smile touched the end of his lips. "How are you? I apologise for the harsh accommodation, but I assumed if I let you have a room, you would try to escape." Wei gave an indignant Humph and turned away again. Yi shook his head, "Honestly, I try to start a civilised conversation with you, and all you do is make meaningless noises and not even look at me." Wei turned to make eye contact,

"I apologise if I have ignored you in any way, my intent was to insult you." He spat, Yi chuckled;

"Such mean words coming from one so… innocent." Wei's face flushed but he maintained a stony glare. "Aww, Wei…" Yi said in a mock-concerned voice, "You look quite flushed, are you getting a bit hot?" Wei gave him the evilest glare he could. "I think you are." Yi smiled seductively, moving slowly closer to Wei,

"Are…. What?" Yi's eyes narrowed as he stopped nearly touching Wei's shivering body,

"Getting hotter." _Shout at him! Yell! Glare! Do Something! _ Wei couldn't move, his eyes were locked in the hazel orbs glowing in the dark, _Come on Wei, snap out of it! You hate this… man, he- _All though was pushed out of Wei's mind as Wei's arms snaked around his waist and devoured his lips in a dominant kiss.

He he he, just to annoy you guys, I'm gonna make you wait for the big hot sexy sex scene! Wow, try saying that when you're drunk! I know this chapter was short, but hopefully I'll make up for it in the next chappie. So long for now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Broken barriers

Whoa, sorry about the looooooooooong wait people, I've had so much stuff to do over the past couple if weeks; I've been constantly on the go! Anyway, if anyone doesn't like adult erm….. situations between two male characters, you should skip this chapter, ok, so no suing me if you soil your mind, you have been warned! He he, on we go!

**Chapter 6 – Broken barriers.**

Wei's mind was exploding, his head was still telling him to push the man away, but his body didn't seem to be listening, and he found himself enjoying the sensations the kiss was giving him, his eyes closed and Yi was surprised when he felt him return the kiss, but he could still feel the reluctance, and he was going to change that.

The kiss was broken and Yi walked slowly behind Wei until he was behind him, resting his head on a shoulder he whispered into an ear, "Dreams don't have to stay dreams…." He felt Wei shudder at the soft breath on his lobe. He moved his head to the other shoulder, "They an become reality…" Wei swallowed, every fibre of his being demanded that he should not feel for an enemy, and yet he found he did. _Come on Wei, pull yourself together, _said the voice in his brain, but it seemed to be getting fainter, _This man has tried to kill your lord many times, how could you…. _The voice of reasoning faded from his mind as Yi began to gently suckle his neck, he moaned slightly and rolled his head to one side. Yi laughed sending shivers down his spine, "I think you are enjoying yourself…." He muttered, "Are you?" Wei opened his eyes, finding the brown eyes locked onto his emerald orbs. Wei found his resistance faltering as he opened his mouth to speak, but again, the barrier of loyalty came between the two men, and he closed it again. Wei tore his eyes away from Yi's and stared at one of his shackles.

Yi sighed, he knew he was close to making his soon-to-be-lover admit to him, but the loyalties he held were strong indeed. He reached out a hand and stroked Wei's cheek, feeling the small jump at the touch, he moved his hand down Wei's neck, sending shocks down his spine, before stopping at the collar of the shirt hiding the beauty beneath, "Wei, I will not do anything without your consent, I know how you feel, you need to admit that to yourself." He pulled his hand back and walked slowly towards the door.

Wei turned to watch as Yi's silhouette walked away from him, and the invisible barrier stopping him from realising his desires seemed to crack and fall, because as Yi's hand reached the door knob, he lost all control as he cried, "No!" Yi stopped and turned to face Wei, and was shocked to find a pleading look in his eyes, "Please.." Yi took a few steps towards him, "Don't leave." The two pairs of eyes met again, but it felt different, "I…" Yi moved towards the struggling man until their noses were nearly touching,

"Wei… What?" He prompted softly, and he was surprised himself by the sincerity in his voice. Wei took a long, steadying breath,

"I love you Yi." Wei looked shocked at the words he had just spoken, but maintained the eye-contact and saw that Yi was smiling a different smile, it was warm and kind,

"That is all I wanted to hear." The lips met in a passionate kiss, which Wei fully returned, and when Yi ran his tongue along his lip, he gladly allowed entrance, their tongues joined in a dance of desire. Yi's hands were hastily unbuttoning his green shirt, before pushing it away from his smooth chest. Wei moaned as Yi's delicate fingers caressed his stomach, tracing every scar and muscle line. The kiss broke and Yi had a sparkle in his eye that made Wei slightly nervous, but when Yi began licking and gently nipping one of the stiff nubs on his chest he cried and struggled against the shackles preventing him using his hands. Yi finished his attack on the sensitive spot with a quick kiss and he moved his head lower. He raised his eyes at Wei, who nodded, his eyes glazed with lust. Yi's effectively fast hands went to unfasten the silk sash holding the leggings, grinning at the bulge in the material. His reached up and pushed the final garment down to Wei's ankles. Wei was blushing slightly as Yi looked at him, but all worried wee pushed out of his mind as Yi finally traced a line down the untouched length with his tongue, drawing another gasp from Wei. Then he ran his tongue over the tip, tasting the glistening drop that showed how aroused Wei was. Then he slowly took the entire length in his mouth, not stopping until the heat was fully enclosed.

Wei was nearly delirious as he felt himself inside Yi's hot mouth. Wei's dreams had not prepared him for the reality of the situation. He looked down at Yi as the strategist began to rhythmically suck and release him, moving his mouth all the way out to the tip and back again at an ever-increasing pace.

Wei was bucking into Yi as he felt a heat building up in his stomach, but just as everything was getting too much, Yi stopped, drawing a small moan of disappointment from Wei. Yi stood and kissed Wei's cheek saying, "Hush, soon my love, but not yet." Wei turned his head to look at him, and he stuck out his tongue to lick Yi's lips, he smile and once again captured his prize in a kiss. Wei's tongue was fighting for dominance, but stopped as Yi brushed a finger at his entrance, making him jump. Yi broke the kiss, a questioning look on his face, Wei slowly nodded and Yi pulled off his robe, revealing only a small cotton shirt and trousers. Yi moved slowly, deliberately, first taking off his shirt, then peeling off his trousers, revealing himself fully to his lover. Wei sighed at the beautiful man who stood, naked watching him look up and down. Yi walked towards Wei and pushed his body against Wei's, and they both gasped as their bare penises brushed together. Yi moved behind Wei, never stopping the flow of kisses along his shoulders and neck until he paused, holding a long finger to Wei's entrance hearing no protests, he carefully slipped the finger into the tight opening.

Wei instinctivly tightened at the intrusion, but Yi whispered, "No, relax, don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, if you want me stop, tell me and I will." Wei breathed deeply and relaxed his muscles, letting Yi slip two more fingers inside him, he moaned and squirmed as Yi began to slowly move his fingers around, readying Wei for what would come. He withdrew his fingers earning him a second moan. He positioned himself outside Wei, asking, "Are you certain?" Wei didn't hesitate,

"Yes." Yi nodded and with one fast movement thrust into Wei. He felt Wei tense and heard a small sob. He stopped moving kissing Wei's neck,

"It won't last long I promise, Just calm down, ok?" Wei swallowed, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek. He waited a little, before motioning for Yi to move. Yi complied, moving slowly at first, in and out, but the erotic moaned coming form Wei were making him slowly loose control. He increased his ace, moving faster and faster, making Wei cry out in pure ecstasy, he thrust his hips back to meet Yi's thrusts, they were joined in their passion, and Yi moved his hand to pump Wei's hard length.

Wei cried, throwing hi head onto Yi's shoulder, as Yi continued to pound harder into him, and he felt himself coming into Yi's hand, just as Yi moaned and released his juices inside him. Yi slowly withdrew out of Wei, panting, leaning against the back wall. He slowly walked round to face Wei, "I… I think I may have to… to find you a room…" Wei smiled and nodded, "Are the shackles uncomfortable?" Yi asked. Wei nodded, and Yi produced a set of keys out of the pile of clothes that were his robes and unlocked the restraints. Immediately Wei stumbled forwards, pushing Yi onto the floor. Yi wriggled under him, and stroked the soft ebony hair, "So, did you-" He stopped as he saw Wei sleeping peacefully above him, his face in the crook of his neck, "Wei.." He smiled, "My love."

Whew, I really tried with that chapter, I think it's pretty good, what do you think? This was my first big sex scene, so please review!

LuvVincent.


	7. Waking up

Hiya people! How ya all doing? I thought I'd ask what the cast thought about the last chapter, so, did you like it?

Wei: Do you really need to ask that?

LuvV: Well, I'm trying to get your, umm…… first-hand opinion…..

Wei: Oh, well, honestly………. I LOVED it!

Yi: See, told you I was good in these…. situations….

Wei: YI! (hugs Yi and knocks him to the floor)

LuvV: Oh, guys! Wait 'till the next sexy sex chapter, ok, please!

Wei: Humph…… fine…..

Yi: whispering to Wei (Hey, I have an idea, since she'll spend a while writing this chapter, her bedroom's free, and if her bedroom's free……… (Wei squeaks and the pair runs off.)

LuvV: O…….K ……….. Anyway, this is chapter 3!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Waking up.**

Wei made a little noise halfway between a moan and a sigh, he felt something warm and soft covering him, and realised he was in a rather large, rather fluffy feather bed. He wriggled a little; he knew he was nearly awake, but he felt tired, so he kept his eyes closed until he felt a soft kiss brush his cheek. "Mmmmmm…" Wei reached forward and found a hand that he clutched, "Promise me that when I open my eyes you ill still be here……" He heard a little chuckle next to him, and slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily when he saw Yi's face looking at him in the early morning light, he leaned forward and returned the kiss.

"Good morning." Yi muttered, absentmindedly twirling a strand of Wei's hair between his fingers, "How are you feeling?" Wei smiled,

"Fine, no, better than fine, I-" He winced as he sat up, "Ok, maybe I'm a little sore.." Yi sat up next to him and lent his head to a shoulder,

"Aww, just take it easy for a little while, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Wei gave him a mock scowl, and stood,

"I am feeling absolutely terrific, nothing can spoil my good mood." Yi rolled his eyes and also stood, stretching as he did so,

"I am glad, because I'm going to have to leave you for a little while, I do run an empire now." Wei pouted, "Don't you play the guilty game with me Mr. I won't be long, ok?" Wei nodded before realising,

"Umm…" He said blushing, Yi raised an eyebrow, "I.. I, um… don't seem to have any ummm…." He gestured to the robe Yi was now tying, Yi laughed, letting the silk belt flutter down to his sides, he stopped however, when he saw Wei blushing furiously, He sighed, shook his head and gestured to a wardrobe against the far wall,

"You know, you are allowed to borrow things…. Clothes for example." Wei blushed even more and hurriedly walked to the cupboard looking through the many garments for something suitable. A grin found it's way onto Yi's face, "Or you could just not bother, I rather like the view.." Wei spun round, eyebrows raised,

"Yi! I am sorry if I disappointed you by my wanting to wear simple items of clothing!" He said in a mock-shocked tone. Yi shook his head,

"Calm down, I was merely making a jest." He turned, "So, I will be gone for a little while." Wei looked at the door,

"There is no lock, what if someone comes in?" Yi smiled his all-knowing smile,

"This door is locked by common sense, no one, not even maids, come into my room without my consent."

"The ever-intimidating Sima Yi." Yi made an exaggerated bow before walking to the door, "Hang on!" Yi rolled his eyes and turned again, "You forgot to tie your sash." Wei walked over to him and carefully tied his robes shut slowly.

"Do you enjoy being so…motherly?" Wei nodded and sat on the bed, "… honestly…"

"I hope your meetings go well." Yi nodded as he walked out of the room.

Wei finally found some clothes, a simple turquoise tunic and the only pair of trousers that would fit him were some suspiciously tight-fitting black leggings. He decided to read some books while he was waiting for Yi, and he came across a very interesting one on astrology, he was immersed in it for a long while and eventually he got bored, "There must be someway to spend my time…" he put the book back on the shelf and decided to try and get some sleep. He lay, spread-eagled on the bed, staring at the large silk painting hanging on the ceiling; a large blue phoenix with purple flames licking the edge of the material. He didn't know why, but seeing it gave him a bad feeling, like he was doing something he shouldn't be, but those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as the door creaked slowly open and a very un-happy Yi entered the room. "Yi?" Wei asked as he walked straight past him and sat on a chair next to a desk laden with various scrolls and parchment. Hearing no response, Wei stood up and sat on a chair next to his currently pre-occupied lover, "Yi, hey, what's wrong?" Yi shook his head and turned away,

"It's nothing really, I just…" Wei cocked his head to one side,

"What?" Yi sighed and looked at him,

"Well, just before I came in, I remembered that night… on the Wu Zhang Plains…." Wei was taken aback, that wasn't what he expected,

"Oh… what about it?"

"You.. you said you would ever love me, that.. that you hate me…." Wei was shocked that he had made such an impression on him,

"Yi… I was stupid then, I refused to accept my feelings, but now I'm not afraid any more, ok?" Yi shrugged, but still looked a little sad so Wei said, to lighten the mood, "By the way.. these leggings, I get the feeling you put them there on purpose.." He smiled seductively at Yi, who was grinning despite himself, "Were they put there to show off my……" He was silenced by a passionate kiss on the lips, to which he eagerly responded, Yi pulled away,

"Curse you and all your sexiness!" Wei laughed and Yi continued, "And, yes, they were put there on purpose, and yes, thy do show off your… assets.." Wei felt a slight blush appear on his face, but it disappeared when Yi once again took his lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LuvV: Eiwwww! You guys used my bed! You're disgusting!

Wei and Yi: We're sorry……

LuvV: Grrr, Damn you and your puppy-dog eyes!

Wei: Yey, Yi kisses me again!

Yi: Hey, anytime…. What about now?

(Wei and Yi start kissing.)

LuvV: EXCUSE ME! STANDING RIGHT HERE! God, I'm gonna wash my bed fifty times before I sleep in it, and now Lu Bu's gonna guard the door.

Yi:……. Bitch…. (LuvV sticks out her tongue)

LuvV: Sticks and stones……. **Please review!**


	8. Interruption

Sorry if I have taken ages, but I've been working on my other fic, Wars of the three kingdoms! Please check it out!

No matter how much I want to, I will never own DW (runs away and cries)….

**Chapter 8 – Interruption.**

Wei was nearly pushed onto the floor by the force of Yi's kiss, he opened his willing mouth to Yi, who eagerly explored his mouth, savouring the taste of him, their tongues entwining, dancing in harmony, until the need for air forced them to break apart. "See, I can cheer you up so easily." Yi gave a 'humph' and grinned, putting his arms round Wei's waist and hoisting him to his feet, then pushing him towards the bed, "Hey, since when do you have to be in charge?" Wei muttered as he fell on the bed with Yi on top of him.

"Since you were a nervous little mummies boy." Yi chided, stroking his lips across Wei's jaw line, making him shudder, "And also because you're so easy to please…" Wei took off the clip holding Yi's hair in place and it cascaded onto the bed like a dark waterfall. He then ran his fingers along the length of the free hair, enjoying its softness,

"Why do you always tie your hair up? You look gorgeous with it down…" Yi flicked a stray strand out of his face and sat up still straddling Yi's waist,

"It gets in the way." Wei smiled mysteriously,

"What? Like clothes do?" Yi raised an eyebrow at Wei,

"Since when have you been so… forward?" Wei smiled even more and, with an effort pushed Yi off him and pinned on the bed beneath him,

"Well… I blame your influence." Yi laughed and shook his head. He was about to speak but Wei suddenly began sucking his neck, making words unavailable. He quivered and moaned as Wei found his weakness at the hollow of his neck. He caught his smirk at the newly found advantage, and he continued attacking the area, biting and nipping the skin there, before slowly undoing Yi's robes and pushing them away, the tunic underneath soon followed, leaving Yi's chest on display.

Wei roamed his hands over the pale, smooth muscles, trying to memorise as much as he could, tracing a scar that led from in-between his nipples to his bellybutton, "That looks like it hurt…" Wei mused as he gently kissed the paler skin. Yi grinned,

"Funny you should mention that."

"Why?" Wei looked up at his lover,

"Because it was Zhuge Liang who was responsible for it." Wei looked a little surprised, and he sat up and looked out of the window, a slight frown on his perfect face. Yi also sat up and looked intently at Wei, "Hey….. What is it?" Wei didn't answer immediately, but continued to star out of the window, Yi did not press him, but waited for him to say something,

"I… I just, I'm confused." Yi looked confused as well, but still said nothing, "I.. I had a life, friends in Shu, and I can't help but wonder if they worry about me…." Yi sighed; he suspected something like this, but not so soon,

"Wei, do you…." He knew he had to ask this question, but he dreaded the answer, "Do you want to stay, or do you want to….. Leave?" Wei turned round sharply and saw Yi looking very unhappy, so he gave him a warm hug saying,

"Oh Yi, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave _you_, but all the same, I just wonder, I'm sorry if I upset you…" Yi smiled and returned the hug, burying his head in the think brown hair, filling his nose with Wei's scent,

"You could never upset me." He then gave Wei a small kiss on the cheek before leaning back onto the bed, staring at Wei, "Now… Where were we?" Wei grinned and kissed Yi in his weak spot, making him groan, "…Damn you and all your assets.." Wei sniggered onto his neck, sending little shocks down Yi's spine,

"Fine then."" He stopped and sat up, folding his arms and turning away.

"Aww, Wei, O didn't mean it." Wei was smiling broadly, making sure Yi couldn't see this, "Come on, dear, don't be like that."

"Why not?" Wei asked curtly. "You're mean."

"Well…" Yi had that seductive smile on his face again, "What if I could make it up to you?" Wei was curious,

"Try, but I doubt you can." Yi grinned at the challenge and turned Wei round and caught his lips in another of his dominating kisses, when he pulled away however, Wei was sill looking moody. "Try harder." Yi shook his head

"My, you are playing hard to get today." Wei smiled and Yi was just about to try, when the whole room shock and there was a commotion heard outside, the couple looked at each other in a panic and a soldier came to the door,

"Lord Sima Yi, we are under attack!" Yi got up hurriedly and re-tied his robe,

"Wei, stay here, I don't want you to get hurt or discovered." Wei stood, shaking his head,

"But I can help you!" The castle shook again, and sounds of battle could be heard from far away,

"NO! Wei, please, stay here, I will be back as soon as I can." And before Wei could protest further, Yi was out of the room, his purple roes flicking round the corner and out of sight.

Wei was scared for his love, he ran to the window and saw a row of battle towers and siege weapons coming slowly towards the castle, he knew those designs from somewhere, but he didn't believe it until Yi came hurriedly back into the room, closing the door behind him, he looked angry, and a little concerned, "Yi, what's going on, who's attacking us?" Yi said nothing, but when his answer came, Wei's whole world seemed to stand still,

"It's Shu… Shu attacking us."

WOO HOO! Cliffhanger! He he, what do you think? The plot has progressed, YEY! I've said it before, and I'll say it again; PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Fight and retreat

Hey guys, sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I've had writers block for a while, so if this chapters a bit crap, that's why, ok! Anyway, chapter …. Meh, lost count.

**Fight.**

Wei's eyes widened in horror, he clapped a hand over his mouth and began breathing fast, "But why Why now!" Yi looked at him incredulously,

"Why? Isn't it obvious? To… to rescue you! As far as they know you are kidnapped!" Wei closed his eyes, _Oh God, why is this happening now? Why are-_ His thoughts were interrupted when a particularly loud BANG was heard close by, His head snapped to the window, and, peering out, he saw a mass of blue and green, little ants far below, little fighting ants.

"Well… what are we going to do?" Yi sighed and shook his head, he turned to face the door,

"'We' don't do anything. You are going to stay here and I am going out to fight." Wei felt sick, he was torn between his love and his loyalty, and he was lost somewhere in-between. He moved quickly to bar Yi's way to the door.

"Couldn't… couldn't we maybe try to resolve this without the use of weapons?" Yi laughed half-heartedly,

"What? How can you ask that! We are already under attack, there is no 'resolving'!" Wei looked like he was about to protest, but Yi cut across him, "Wei, you know this was bound to come, it just came sooner than we both expected, and so now you are put in a very awkward position: You must now decide what will happen, will you go back to Zhuge Liang," He spat the name out, "Or are you going to follow your heart and stay with me?" Their eyes met, emerald to brown. Wei was the one to break the contact,

"It isn't fair…" Yi strode past him out of the door muttering as he past,

"Life isn't fair." And with that, Wei was left staring into space; he stood still for about five seconds, before heading out to follow Yi.

(Yi's POV)

Yi was hurrying along a corridor he had travelled may times before, towards the echoes of battle, he turned a corner and met two Shu soldiers. They were easily dispatched, after all, Yi hadn't overthrown Cao Cao with _just_ his brain. Yi continued walking, and eventually he met the large open field where the main battle was raging. He spotted Zhang He, one of the officers who decided to stay, and walked over, "What is happening? How did they get so close without the sentinels noticing?" He turned his head to face him as he replied,

"My Lord, I have no idea, I have ordered for all troops to file out, most already have, and more re coming, but," He looked anxious, "There seems to be more of Shu." Yi looked sharply at him,

"Numbers do not win battles." With a slight smirk He replied,

"True, but I bet they help." Yi rolled his eyes and hurried to a small cliff from where he could over-look the flow of battle, He was right, there was a lot more green on the horizon than blue, and he was s sure Liang would be there.

"Zhuge Liang…" He hissed through clenched teeth, "You are the one thing hurting Wei, and for that you will die." He raised his voice, "All troops! Rally to me! In a line, we must organise, spears in front!" There was a great deal of yelling as the orders were passed along, "Followed by swords, and archers behind, MOVE!" The soldiers all hurried to form ranks, all the while battling to stay alive. Once the ranks were properly formed, Yi noticed Shu doing the same, _Humph, I suppose they want to start over. _His thoughts were confirmed when a tide of green came steadily towards him, it was then that Yi realised, they were outnumbered, they were backed into a corner, but they would not give up, strategy was crucial in any battle, and anyway, Yi had someone important to protect, there was no way he would loose. "Everyone, CHRAGE!" There was a tumult of cheers from the troops and they began sprinting towards the enemy, and Yi found his horse, mounted, and he too, rode into battle.

(I know that horse appeared out of nowhere! Anyway, Wei's POV)

Wei was charging aimlessly along corridor after corridor, he prayed Yi was safe, and also that he would somehow manage to find his way. Wei suddenly stumbled across a door that was ajar, and so he went through it. He found himself in a large hall, which was devoid of people, _Ok, if this castle is anything like Shu's, then there should be large doors, ah! _He ran to a pair of huge wood door and hurried through. His gamble was rewarded, he was in a small garden, and over the wall, he heard battle not very far away, he walked to the large obstacle and began to climb, _I hope I'm not too late…_ As he heaved himself over the top, he gasped at what he saw.

Yi was sat on a large, jet-black horse, fighting, killing many men with his fan and magic, but he also had a large gash all down his right arm, it was bleeding profoundly, and Wei could tell he was weakening. Their eyes met again, and time stood still. He felt a knot appear in his chest at Yi looking hurt, and at the same time Yi felt, for the first time in his life, truly worried for another person's safety. Then, time started again. Wei was over the wall in a flash and creeping round the edge of the field, trying not to be seen, he was running so fast his legs felt like jelly, his side ached terribly, but he didn't care, he kept going, he _had_ to keep going. _Hang on Yi…_ He reached the end of the field and was starring round franticly for a sign of Liang, Yun, of anyone who would recognise him. He then heard a shout carry across the battlefield and he spun round to see.

(Yi's POV)

"PULL BACK! EVRYONE, BACK!" He knew that they wee in trouble, and also that Wei was out fighting for him, so he decided they had to retreat into the castle. He had spurred his horse forward when an arrow struck his on the shoulder, he cried out in pain and fell from his mount. The world seemed to sway, he was almost blinded by the searing pain in his shoulder, but he forced himself to run to the gates of is fort. He didn't have to run far, and when they were behind the walls, the gates were firmly closed. The sounds of the battering ram came soon after.

Yi again found He and he spoke to him in a whisper, "Listen, you have always been one of my most trustworthy generals, and I need you to do something for me." He was shocked at how low Yi's voice was, he nodded and Yi continued, "When I tell you to, you must open the gates, then you must order everyone to move back into the main area of the castle, tell them to hold out as long as they can. In my room you will find a wooden chest n my table, inside are instructions that must be followed, they will salvage this situation." He was confused,

"But, my lord, you will be with us, you can do it." Yi looked at the gate, it was splintering,

"Perhaps, but just in case, I need you do this." He nodded and ran to the opening mechanism. BANG, the men were looking nervous. BANG, the door was close to caving. BANG "NOW!" He pulled the leaver and the gates swung open, Yi could hear He's voice carrying out his orders, he grinned and waked slowly towards the second doors, _What has become of me? I cannot believe I am going to do this.. Wei, I blame your influence. _He chuckled to himself and waited at the door for the last man to run through, before closing the doors. He pushed the heavy leaver and he locked his castle, his men safe inside, and him… outside. He hacked at the leaver until it broke, he smiled at his final act of greatness before slowly moving to stand at the centre of the closed gate.

The Shu army stopped, clearly shocked at finding the great Sima Yi alone, and nothing but silence was present. Footsteps could be heard and a row of archers came to stand before him, bows raised. Then Yi head a voice he had been waiting to hear." Long time no see, Sima Yi." Yi glared at the man behind the archers, he nodded curtly,

"Zhuge Liang." He was waiting for the taunting to come, and sure enough,

"Well, I never expected such an honourable act by you, I am surprised, but if you tell me where we can find Jiang Wei, I may be inclined to spare your life." Yi laughed,

"What makes you think he wants to leave?"

"Of course he does, do not pretend, he told me what you did to him on the Wu Zhang Plains." Yi was surprised, he swallowed, Wei had hated him then, it couldn't have been anything good told. "So tell me." Yi kept his stony silence, and Liang sighed, "Very well." He raised his arm. The archers drew their bows. "Any last words?" Yi drew himself up, he would face his death proudly, and the made eye-contact with Liang when he said,

"You're a bastard." Liang smirked and was just about to lower the arm when a shout came from behind him, "NO!"

(Wei's POV)

"NO, Prime minister, I am fine!" Liang turned, distracted, so he didn't see Yi's worried expression.

"Wei, thank the heavens, we were all so worried." He turned back to face Yi, "Now.."

"Prime minister, I heard you say if I was returned safely, he would not be harmed." Liang raised an eyebrow, "Not that I care if he lives," Wei said quickly, shooting an apologetic look to Yi, "But if you break your word, you will be like him." Ling considered his young protégé's words and regarded his thoughtfully,

"Very well, we will return to Shu. Think yourself lucky Siam Yi." With that he turned and the Shu army filed out of the castle. "Wei! Come on, everyone is anxious to see our safe." Wei turned to follow, but before he did, he met Yi's eyes, and for the first time, he saw a single tear trickled own Yi's cheek. Wei mouthed, "I will see you again." Before turning, and walking away.

Neither of them saw the other truly cry, at the loss of their lover.

WOW! What an intense chapter, the story doesn't end here, so please keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Walking

Hey people, I am alive! Sorry for the long, ok, really long wait, but I've been on holiday to Spain. I hope you'll still read and review, pretty please?

**Walking…**

He had waked along the same path many times, walked past the same river, through the same cherry blossoms, and over the same plains, but he continued to walk, aimlessly through the kingdom of Shu.

Wei didn't even know himself why he travelled like this everyday, but he had a pretty good idea. Sima Yi.

Wei stopped and sat down, resting his back against a tree, a slight covering of frost over the woody surface; winter would soon come. He sighed and looked at the pale blue sky, he tried not to think of the strategist, but it was about as useful as telling Liang to pluck his fan – no good at all. He put him head in his hands and gave a small sob before stopping himself, _No…. no, I will not cry over him, he is…. We are the past; we will probably never see each other, unless it is on the opposite side of a battlefield. All this is his entire fault anyway._ His eyes snapped open, and he suddenly felt very, very angry. He started walking again, faster, brisker, _If he never came to the Wu Zhang Plains, none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be hurting like this, and the land would truly be united._ He walked and walked, until he finally stopped and plunged his spear into the ground in annoyance._ What gave him the right to do this to me? Everything was fine before he came into the picture, I... I was loyal, happy, I didn't need him! _A small, honest part of his brain said,

But NOW I need him… Wei shook his head and began tugging and pulling at his weapon, which refused to budge, and the large, angry part of Wei re-surfaced, Damn it a puss-spewing blood gut in hell!……… Stupid spear wont come out. But he knew what he really meant, Damn that strategist... He gave a loud cry of rage and the spear came free, flying out of the earth and landing a few feet away, causing Wei to fall back onto the cold blades of grass, Damn, my strategist….. As this thought came into his head, he felt free tears run down his cheeks as he sobbed to the silence round him, 

"Why….. Why did this all have to go so wrong?" He managed to slow his sobbing and sit up, "Is heaven so cruel? Do the angles spend their days tormenting the living? Why did this happen to us? Maybe we just, weren't meant to be…" He shook this head and stood, "No, if we go through all this, and then we end up apart, I defy heaven, this is one thing that even the gods couldn't conquer…." He turned and began walking back to the Shu castle, as he reached the end of the cherry blossom trees, the whispered to the branches, "I love you Yi." Before continuing on his way.

He didn't pick up his spear. Walking…..

Man, I know that's really short, but I wanted to get the feeling out, so, there's Wei's. Next it'll be Yi's and then….. shrugs PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Just walking

Hey people! Hope your all great, I am, he he, umm, I'm not gonna blab on, here's the chapter.

…**.. Just walking.**

Yi dragged his feet along the wet grass, feeling like he was dragging the weight of the world as well. He knew he shouldn't be here, but somehow, being in the same area as his lost love made him feel slightly better. He couldn't explain it himself, but ever since that fateful battle at the Wei headquarters, he just wasn't himself anymore; he would never make snide remarks, show his usual cocky grin, or even spend hours reading, in fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he saw a book, since he had spent so much time had been spent walking.

He was sad, alone, but also angry, he was angry with Liang, for splitting them up in the first place, at himself for letting Wei be taken away from him, and also at… Wei. He hated the fact that he could just walk away from him the way he did, he just left him, like some old rag, after those nights of passion and love, it all seemed to him some sick joke made up to amuse the heavens.

_Wei… how dare you play with my feelings like that… I'm normally the one to toy with people; I normally do, but not this time…. _He shook his head and started walking a little faster, he saw, in the distance a small cherry blossom forest, where the clam atmosphere seemed to relax him, he increased his pace further, and sat down, leaning his back against a tree. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before hanging his head, he felt used, stupid, he supposed this was what Cao Cao had felt like when he found out he had been overthrown. _Why?_ He asked himself that same question every day, and every day, he found the same, unwanted answer from the back of his mind, _He never loved you. He used you just as you used so many others. He knows a weakness, and he'll use it to kill you._ Yi shook and stood up, trying to abandon this painfully true voice behind him, walking fast and faster, _He thought of you only as an enemy, and you actually thought he-_ Yi's voice broke the trail of thought,

"Don't say it, if you say it I swear…"

_Loved you._ Yi closed his eyes and broke into a run, before tripping over a thin, what he supposed, branch, but as he scrambled to his feet, he noticed it was a trident, with shaking hands he picked up the weapon, yes, it was Wei's. Yi blinked twice, when he suddenly snapped, he dropped the spear and, for the first time in his life, cried.

About an hour later, after his emotions had decreased slightly, he took out this black feather fan, placed it on the ground next to the fallen weapon, and walked slowly back to his castle, his prison.

Aww, ok, three, two, one, awwwww, tee hee, please review!


	12. Confusion

YEY quick update, WOO! Um, there is some yaoish content, but its only a kiss, ok.

**Confusion.**

Wei finally managed to heave himself out of bed. It was just over a month after he had last seen the strategist that plagued his mind even in his dreams. He yawned and stretched walking over to his cupboard and pulled out his traditional light armour and leggings, when he was dressed he walked out of his room and nearly walked straight into Zhang Fei who was looking please to see him, "Yo, Wei! If you hadn't woke up, I would have had to pull you out of bed, it's near midday you know!" Wei looked shock,

"Really, I slept that long?" Fei laughed haughtily and replied,

"Yep, hey me, Yu, Chao and Yun were thinking of having a little sparring competition, you wanna join us?" Wei was about to refuse and go on his daily walk, but then he realised, if he ever wanted to forget his lover, he would have to try doing something, so he said,

"Well…. If you're sure I wont spoil the contest." Fei clapped an arm round Wei's shoulder, making his knees shake,

"I see you have your old spunk back, I guess me and my brother will have to show you your place!" The pair began to walk to the gardens and Wei gave a little chuckle for the first time in weeks, Fei stopped, "Whoa! Did I just hear Mr. Serious……… laugh?" Wei gave him a mock scowl,

"Hey, I laugh, I've just been…… preoccupied…" Fei noticed the young man begin to slip back into his sad mask, so he quickly said,

"Aww, if you have any troubles, you tell Uncle Fei, right?" This achieved the desired effect, Wei grinned,

"I'll keep that in mind, lets go!" Fei laughed and they continued they way to the competition.

When they got to the gardens, Fei was shocked to discover that Chao and Yun were already fighting, "WHAT! Brother, how could you start without us?" Yu turned and said,

"Us? Ah, I see out young friend has finally come out of his room, how are you?" Wei smiled warmly and shrugged,

"So, how long have they been at it?" Wei wanted to get the subject off him an his feelings, Yu turned and sat down on the stone bench, followed by Wei and Fei.

"Hmmmm, only two minutes, don't worry brother, you haven't missed much." He added with a small smirk. The trio continued to watch the fight, until Chao's foot slipped and Yun tripped him up with the blunt end of his spear.

"Hmmm, I suppose I win." Yun said, helping his friend to his feet, Chao grinned and shrugged,

"You got lucky Yun, so," He turned to the spectators, "who's next?" Yu looked round,

"Well, I know Fei's been itching for a fight…" Yu said, ""So I think Wei and someone of his choosing should have a go." Fei's mouth dropped, and he scowled at Yu. Wei stood and only just remembered that he'd left his trident in the woods,

"Ah, well, we have a problem, you see, my weapon got damaged in the….. last battle and it's in the blacksmith's getting repaired." There was a moment's silence before Chao offered,

"Wei, why don't you just use my spear, it's very similar to your trident, and this way, the great and mighty Zhao Yun can take you on." Wei cocked his head to one side,

"Alright, why not?" He took the spear and stood at the end of the clearing, gripping the new weapon, readying himself for the duel. Yun grinned at the horrified look on Fei's face and stepped up,

"Are you ready Wei?" He called,

"Yun, I was born ready!" Yun grinned,

"Well, in that case, let us begin!" There was a ring of metal on metal as the two spear heads clashed in mid-air, Wei used the momentum of the strike to somersault backwards an managed to Yun's quick charge, countering with a fast combo of his own. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, with neither warrior gaining the advantage, Wei had just spotted an opening in Yun's defence's when-

"Master Jiang Wei, sir?" The tension broke and Wei groaned as he turned, and Yun grinned, a young servant girl was standing nearby, "Master Liang has requested you presence in his study, he asks that you come immediately." She bowed and left.

Everyone looked confused, Wei shrugged, gave Chao back his spear, waved goodbye and hurried into the castle.

It didn't take him long to reach his mentor's room, he knocked on the door and he heard the familiar voice through the wood, "Please come in." Wei opened the door and stepped inside. He was met by the usual smell of incense and saw Liang standing over a map of China, this was normal, but he felt like something was different, he waited a few seconds, and then he looked up, "Ah Wei, I am glad you came, please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair opposite the table, Wei sat down feeling nervous as Liang took a seat opposite him. "Why do you look so nervous Wei?" Wei shook his head and said,

"I am sorry Liang, but, why did you call me?" Liang smiled,

"Straight to the point as always, very well, I wanted to ask you some questions, and if you feel you still cannot answer them, then you don't have to." Wei looked confused and said,

"I cannot answer the questions if you don not ask." Liang's smile faded,

"I wanted to ask you about Sima Yi's castle." Wei's head snapped up at Yi's name,

"Oh…" he didn't want to talk about anything to do with the man right now, but then, if he wanted to get back to normal, he would have to come to terms with his past, "Ok, of course… go ahead." Liang nodded,

"Very well, if you would just tell me, do you have any idea of the defensive capabilities of the castle?"

"Why do you ask?" Liang raised an eyebrow,

"I thought it would be obvious, Sima Yi's reign over the northern provinces must end to fully unify the land, I intend to do this there." Wei nodded, he didn't want to betray his lover, but he had no choice,

"Well, I do not know much, but all I do know is that the walls seemed to have trouble with the arbalests, and the juggernauts made it hard for his army too, I would have found out more but I was…" His voice faltered, he dropped his head, _Too busy loving Yi… _He heard Liang move slightly in his chair, and his voice came again,

"Wei, I swear he will pay for what he did." Wei screwed his eyes shut, he did not want to hear this, he heard Liang's voice, closer again, "I was so angry when you first told me his… intentions, I couldn't believe it, but no one would lie about something that serious." _I did._ "I have finally realised what made me so angry…" Wei opened his eyes slowly and sensed Liang's face centimetres from his own, he swallowed,

"Why… why was that?" he said in barely more than a whisper,

"Because…" Wei was breathing hard; he was very, very uncomfortable, "I love you." Wei's eyes widened in shock as he felt Liang's hand cup his chin gently and raise his head, _Oh my god! No! This can't be happening, I.. I don't love him; I love Yi, so why can't I turn away?_ As their eyes locked, Wei seemed paralysed and Liang brought their lips together in a kiss.

It was….. nice, and that scared Wei more than anything, he could not love this man, he was his teacher, but as he felt Liang's tongue ask for entrance, he had to give it, his eyes drooped and he found himself kissing back, until his brain finally turned on, and he found the strength to pull away. Panting slightly, he looked at Liang, who had a slightly sad expression on his face, there was silence for what seemed an age, when Wei said, "M-Master Liang, don't you… have a … wife….?" Liang sighed,

"Yes, but she knows how deep our relationship is, we have a mutual agreement." Wei stood up quickly,

"I… I am sorry, But I-I need some time to… to think." And with that Wei hurried out of the room, back to his own quarters.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yi's fists clenched as he sat bolt upright, it was common for him to have visions when he dozed off, but none were as hurtful as that_, how could he… How could he kiss that… that bastard of all people, how could he mess with my feelings like that, I will get him back, if it's the last thing I do, I will make him pay for discarding my love…_ Yi stood sharply and headed to the great hall, there was planning to be done, planning for an attack.

……………………………………………………………………………….

WOO HOO! Plot development! I think I should have maybe split this chappie up into 2,wat do you think? Please review as always!


	13. Dragon desire

Loooong wait, I'm really, really sorry!

**Dragon temptations.**

Wei was shaking all over, he was sat on the edge of him bed his hands clasped in front of him as if in prayer. He closed his eyes and let his head drop onto his chest. _Why me? Why is it that everything seems to be connected to me? First Yi, and now Liang… I don't love Liang, I-I cant, I love Yi, but he is our enemy, nothing will change that, I don't know what to do, I am like a child in this war that should have ended at the Wu Zhang Plains… I-_ His chain of thought was broken by a loud knock at his door, _Oh no, please don't be him, don't be-_

"Wei?" Wei groaned and spoke in what he hoped was a neutral voice,

"Yes Liang, what is it?" He heard his voice through the wood again,

"We need to talk, you know that." Wei stood up and walked to the door, opening it a crack, he saw Liang's face looking anxious and….. worried?

"I don't know what there is to talk about." Liang's face turned to the small opening and he looked shocked,

"Wei, you know what we need to talk about, I know how I feel, but do you know how you feel?" Wei drew back after this, no, he didn't know how he was feeling; he sighed and fully opened the door, letting his mentor inside. "Thank you." Wei shook his head and sank onto the edge of his bed, he didn't look a Liang, but he could feel him staring at him, until he sat next to him. "Wei…" Wei swallowed,

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Liang sighed and spoke softly,

"Wei, we both need to sort this out, I kissed you yesterday, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Wei felt stung by those words; he turned to face Liang,

"Of course it meant something, it's just… I don't know how I feel yet..." He got up and walked over to his balcony, letting the cold night air brush his hair over his face. He heard Liang stand and walk over to him,

"I can understand your confusion, after being with that… man" He spat the word out, "For many days, I- Wei?" Wei had closed his eyes and a small sob broke his lips, accompanied by a tear rolling down his face. "Wei…" Liang hurried over and embraced Wei, holding him tightly against his chest. Wei grabbed a fistful of white robes as he sobbed into the strategist's chest. "Shh, don't worry, everything will be alright." Wei pushed away from him, suddenly, unexplainably angry,

"How can you possibly say that? You don't know that everything will be fine! You- you stand there, confidant, you have no idea what I've been through!" Tears were streaming down his face and he turned away from Liang, he was just about to walk out of the door, when a deceptively strong grip grasped his arm and spun him round, he yelped as he was held against the wall. He saw Liang's face inches from his own, he wasn't been held hard, and yet he couldn't find the strength to break away;

"Who are you angry at Wei? Are you angry at me, or yourself?" Wei sobbed again and fresh tears fell down his cheeks, Liang pulled him close again, this time, Wei pushed up against him, desperate for any human comfort. "Liang held one arm round his waist, holding him in place, the other hand was stroking his soft hair. "Wei, I will _make_ everything fine, you know how I feel, and I wont stand by and watch you suffer." Liang was about to pull away, but Wei put his arms round him, hugging him closer.

"Thank you." Liang's eyes widened, but then he smiled and raised Wei's had so that he was looking into those beautiful, watery eyes,

"You're very welcome." Wei swallowed and smiled, he was thinking about the man in front of him, he was an ally who care deeply about him, but thoughts of Yi kept pushing his fantasies aside, that long, deep brown hair, almost black eyes, white smooth skin, Wei shuddered and Liang looked slightly puzzled. "Wei?" Wei shook his head and smiled at him,

"Sorry, um, thanks a lot Liang, really, thank you." He rested his head again on the strong chest of his mentor, and he felt Liang kiss his head and looked up, immediately, his lips were taken again in a soft, tentative kiss, that he found himself returning.

Wow, this took me 2 hours to write, no joke, so I hope you like it, the next chapter will be rated M for sweet yaoi goodness, YEY! But you have to wait!


	14. I'm sorry

Hi to all my awesome readers! So, like I said before, this chapter is rated M, so if your squeamish, skip this, he he I made Liang into a pimp! I can do anything, MWA HA HA HA!

**I'm sorry…..**

Wei moaned as Liang's tongue roamed in his mouth, tasting him, and Wei involuntary thrust his hips forward, causing the older man to gasp and break the kiss. Liang stepped back and put his hands on Wei's shoulders, "Wei, are you sure this is what you want?" In truth, he didn't, but he felt powerless to refuse, so he nodded his head. Liang smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his face, "I am glad." He whispered before taking Wei's lips once again, wrapping his arms round the slender waist, pulling him closer, Wei's arms in turn snaked round Liang's neck, their tongues battling for dominance. Liang took a few uncertain steps back, and fell onto the large bed, still kissing Wei. He opened his eyes to look at the young man above him, before suddenly flipping him over, so he was on top. Wei had yelped and broken the kiss, he seemed to be about to speak, but ended up with incomprehensible sounds as Liang began attacking his neck, sucking the same pot, then using his teeth to gently bite and nip the sensitive area, Wei twisted and moaned, he couldn't help but notice how hot is was, and how tight his leggings seemed. Liang noticed his discomfort and gave a soft chuckle, "Are you warm?" Wei blushed and nodded. Liang leaned forwards and muttered, "Shall I help you?" Wei blushed even more, and nodded again, he couldn't seem to find his voice. He felt Liang's cold hands come up the underside of his loose jacket and sat up so that it could be slid over his head and thrown away, his trousers followed soon after and he was naked in front of Liang who stood to admire him, "You are so beautiful…" Wei smiled and shook his head,

"I wonder if you're prettier than me?" Liang smiled again sat back down on the bed,

"Well… why don't you find out?" Wei pulled open the sash of his robes and pushed them over his shoulders, revealing a simple white cotton shirt and green trousers, Wei removed the top quickly, but took his time removing the lower garments, he laughed a little when Liang groaned, and finally pulled them off completely. Wei smiled at Liang before he was surprised by Liang suddenly pushing him to the soft covers.

Wei looked up at Liang. Amusement in his brown eyes as he felt something very hard digging into his thigh. "Liang?" Wei said, he wasn't sure how Liang had got on top of him, but he sort of…liked it, despite the ever-present voice of Yi in his head.

Liang was a little embarrassed. He propped himself up on his elbows so his face was only a few inches away from Wei's. "My apologise Wei, I can't help myself…" he whispered.

"What are we doing Liang?" Wei asked softly.

"What do you mean Wei?" Liang asked.

"Just.. This… it isn't right." Wei answered.

"Wei, this is right if you feel it is, do you?" Wei frowned, and his lust finally won the battle in his brain,

Wei blinked up at Liang, as if just realizing that he had a person on top of him, pressed very close Wei blushed. "Yes, this is right." Wei smiled.

"Good" Liang moved closer to Wei's face. "I will ask you once again; are you sure you want this?" Liang asked, as an answer Wei moved against him who moaned involuntarily, his body responding to the friction. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes" Wei said, as he trusted again, feeling Liang's growing hardness. "I am sure."

"That's all that matters," Liang said.

"But what about you and Ying…?" Wei said, trying to reign in his lust and failing.

"We're in a relationship, yes, but… not like this," Liang answered. "And I find that love has no specific sex."

"I… I'm confused," said Wei faintly.

"I'd like to help you with your confusion, Wei," Liang said. "If you will allow me." Wei nodded. Liang finally closed the distance between them. Wei closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He felt lips on his, pressing softer than before. Liang then started kissing harder, grinding against Wei insistently. Wei finally snapped; Liang was forcing his mouth open with his tongue. The heat between Wei's legs became unbearable as he started thrusting back against Liang, who moaned into him mouth as he felt the smaller man respond.

Reluctantly, Liang broke the kiss. He sat up, straddling Wei. Wei moaned at the increased pressure and looked up at him pleadingly. "That was nice," said Wei.

"Glad you liked it," smiled Liang. He leaned over Wei and moved, so that their straining arousals rubbed together.

"Oh, Liang, that feels good, don't stop," Wei pleaded as Liang moved lower and the friction disappeared.

Wei gasped as Liang's mouth reached his nipple. His tongue flicked out and teased it. "Liang!" He gasped as he thrust his hips helplessly upward, desperate for more contact.

Then Liang began to travel downward again, and Wei was sweating with apprehension. Finally, Liang reached Wei's arousal. The tip glistened with wetness that was the evidence of his extreme desire. Wei's dark eyes flew open as Liang began to lick the underside of his hardness ever so lightly. Wei became nearly incoherent as the tongue reached the tip and swirled around the end. Liang pulled Wei completely into his mouth. Wei cried and buried his hands in the long black hair, forcing himself deeper, before he could climax however, the wetness disappeared.

Wei moaned in disappointment.

Liang smiled and returned to his task, alternately sucking and licking until Wei finally let go inside his mouth. He swallowed everything before coming up to face Wei.

"Did you enjoy it?" Wei sighed contentedly and hugged Liang.

"Liang…" He looked into the green eyes of his mentor and said the words that would bind him; "I want you." Liang blinked,

"Are you sure? You seemed… anxious earlier." Wei smiled and shook his head,

"Truthfully, I was, but now I know, and I'm not worried anymore."

"Your wish is my command." Liang said with a smile, and he reached over the side of his bed into his robs and pulled out a small tube of lavender scented liquid. "It will hurt at first," Liang said softly, settling between Wei's legs. "But I'll go slowly, I don't want to hurt you," He promised.

Wei nodded mutely, he couldn't speak.

Liang opened the small tube and squeezed out some lubricant. He slowly trailed his hand along Wei's inner thigh until he reached his entrance. Wei felt coolness, and then something was pressing against him. Liang smiled, he wanted to make Wei feel nothing but pleasure, tonight was for him. Wei was making small sounds deep in his throat as Liang pushed first one, then two fingers into him. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the pleasure outweighed this. "How does that feel, Wei?" He asked as he rubbed some of the lubrication on his own arousal.

"Oh….. amazing…" Wei moaned, spreading his legs wider.

Liang paused, kneeling between Wei's legs, holding his stiff member, ready to enter the other man. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Wei gasped. Liang touched just the tip to Wei's entrance. He shivered with anticipation. Wei gasped as he felt something large and hot press against him.

Liang moved slowly, steadily pushing into Wei, who was breathing hard, his eyes closed. He pushed forward, ever so slowly, until he was all the way inside Wei, who was still lost in pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

Wei gasped, "Yes, Liang, I never knew you cared so much for me." Liang smiled and waited for Wei to adjust fully, before slowly thrusting in and out, increasing his pace, faster, faster. It didn't take long for him to come inside Wei, and he felt Wei join him in his bliss.

The pair fell onto the bed, Liang withdrew from Wei and pulled the covers over them, "I love you Wei." He muttered, before he fell asleep. Wei's eyes snapped open; he blinked as tears came down his face, what had he done?

"Yi… Oh Yi, I'm so sorry.." He said, ever so quietly, before closing his eyes, failing to stop his flow of tears.

He didn't reply to Liang.

First, I would like to apologise for my erm… outburst above, he he, YEY Three cheers for lemony goodness, YEY! Tee hee, please review!


	15. Addmitance

I'm terrible; it's been like a month, I'm really sorry! But it's the hols now, and I've told myself that I'll update at least twice in a week, and if I don't send me an abusive e-mail ok?

**Admitting.**

Liang looked at the dawning sun, it was still very early, he should have still been asleep but… he turned his gaze to the sleeping man laid next to him, his mouth was slightly parted and his dark brown hair fanned out over the pillow, framing his peaceful face. _Oh, Wei…_ Liang though as he got carefully out of the blankets, _I have made this so hard for you, all because of my weakness,_ He slipped into his plain shirt and leggings, _I apologise, _He finished tying the green sash on his robe, _Please forgive me,_ He opened the door and before it closed whispered, "Sleep well Wei." The door then closed and Liang walked slowly back to his quarters.

Not long after Liang left, Wei cracked open one brown eye, (my minds gone blank! His eyes are brown right? Or are they green?) He groaned and turned, at first, seeing no one next to him was normal, but then everything that had happened the last night came flooding back. He opened both his eyes and sat up quickly. He felt sick, not only had he slept with his teacher and 'friend', but he had also betrayed the only man who truly loved him. He looked again to the empty space on the bed, he sighed and put his head in his hands, _Well now what? I have two options, one, I talk to Liang about it, and two, I ignore him until he forgets about it._ If he was truthful to himself, the second option seemed more welcoming, but that was the easy way out, and he had to do the right thing for once. He nodded to himself and was just about to open the door when he noticed his absence of clothing, _Good start Wei._ He scolded himself, before putting on his regular attire and walking out of the room.

He stretched when he was in the corridor and he looked left, _Great hall - food, but no Liang,_ right, _……… Liang._ He sighed again and walked toward the right, toward the ever more forbidding room, feeling like he was heading for the gallows. He stood before the plain wooden door, he kept on moving his hand to knock, then withdrawing it at the last second, again, and again, and again. _Come on Wei! You're being stupid, he's still Liang, only… only you've had sex with him… _Wei smacked himself after this thought, achieving nothing put a headache. He took a deep breath and was just about to knock for real when the door opened; Wei jumped and looked up at Liang, "Umm, Master Liang." He said lamely bowing low. The air was so thick with tension that it could have been cut with a sword.

"Ah, Wei… Would you care to come in?" Wei straightened up and nodded and they walked into the room. Liang motioned to a chair opposite his desk littered with papers and waited until Wei sat before taking a seat himself. "I don't think you've come here to discuss strategy." Wei managed a weak smile and nodded, he was sat straight up in the chair, looking at Liang,

"No… no I came to talk about last night." Liang nodded and sat back in his chair, his face looking slightly anxious, Wei was about to speak again, but he cut him off,

"I think I know what you came here to say." Wei looked taken aback and relieved at the same time,

"You – you do?"

"Yes… You think it was wrong, that we shouldn't have done it, correct?" Wei nodded,

"And… what do you think Prime Minister?" Liang closed his eyes for a while before opening them and smiling,

"I agree, it was wrong of me to put our friendship in jeopardy, and I hope you can forgive me, and that we may still be friends." Wei blinked several times, before also smiling,

"There is nothing to forgive… Liang." Liang stood, Wei did the same,

"Well, after that conversation, shall we go into the hall, I am most hungry." Wei nodded and the pair headed to the hall. Wei's spirits were feeling much lighter.

WEI 

"The troops are ready to march Master Sima Yi." A soldier bowed,

"Good, have them begin." He soldier bowed again and hurried away, soon after the humming of thousands of footfalls could be heard.

"Yi, if I may speak my mind?" He moved to stand next to the strategist, who turned to regard him,

"Go ahead He." He twirled a strand of black hair round his fingers before saying,

"Why are we attacking now, it is true that their forces have been weakened by the previous raid, but so have ours, I cannot help but think this will be an ugly battle." Yi turned back a stared over his moving army, he didn't answer, " My Lord, I sense that it is a personal reason, am I correct?" Again, no answer, He nodded and smiled, "I apologise if I step out of line, but… you really… love him don't you?" Yi's head snapped to stare at the Butterfly General,

"Excuse me, who are you talking about?" He smiled, despite the look of death he was being given,

"You know, that little strategist, Zhuge Liang's protégé, Jiang Wei." He raised an eyebrow, and smiled even more at the slight flush that appeared on Yi's face,

"Dare I ask but how do you know?" He made a dramatic sign and leaned into Yi,

"Ah, matters of the heart are truly beautiful things! And you know how beautiful people can find beautiful things!" He winked at Yi before laughing and pulling back, "Do not worry my lord, you secret is safe, never fear, we will get him back." Yi smile and muttered,

"Thank you."

"Hmmm? I didn't quite catch that." Yi narrowed his eyes but spoke clearer,

"Thank you He."

"You're very welcome, now let us go and restore love!" Yi rolled his eyes and they rode toward the impending battle.

Sooooooooooo, was it worth the wait? I tried really hard on this, please review!


	16. Reunion

Hey, hey, hey, I have finally got off my lazy ass and updated! Yey!! This chapter was such a pain to write, it took four re-writes and a bossy older sister before it was right

**What have I done?**

Wei's feet hit the cool grass at the foot of the castle wall, and the impact hurt his already injured shoulder, making him wince in pain. He turned and saw the arrow, "Ahh, I was wondering why it took you so long." Wei narrowed his eyes, but He continued with a slight grin on his face, "That will need tending to, but it will have to wait until we reach a safer location." Wei gripped his shoulder hard and nodded. "Good." He said, before turning and sprinting back, towards the hill, Wei following close behind.

Whilst he was running, Wei felt a jumble of mixed feelings echoing inside him, it was as if after every step, a huge weight was being taken off his shoulders, but at the same time, like his load was being doubled. He was going towards his love, but away from his lord. Wei had been so wrapped up in his inner turmoil that he hadn't noticed that battling soldiers surrounded him and He, Wei shook his head and readied his trident in his left hand, true, he wasn't very apt with that hand, but his skill would have to do. He stopped in front of him suddenly, "Hey, what is it?" Wei yelled over the clashing of metal on metal, He didn't answer, but pointed at the sky. When Wei looked, he saw a shining sphere hovering high above the ground, and it was flashing, alternating brightness and speed, Wei supposed it was a type of code, as once the glowing orb disappeared, He turned to him,

"Our destination has changed Jiang Wei, come on!" The pair suddenly changed direction and headed away from the battle, towards the west, where the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey, Zhang He, you haven't told me where we are going!" He didn't stop, but replied, yelling so that he would be heard.

"That would be because I don't exactly know where we are going!" Wei was taken aback, but decided not to say anything.

They ran for what seemed like ages, surprisingly meeting no soldiers. The area seemed to get more remote as they ran, before He finally decided to take a small breather in a forest. "Well, I suggest you get comfortable, who knows how long we will be here."

"What do you mean?" Wei was confused; surely they wouldn't be there long,

"Well, you see Jiang Wei, Lord Sima Yi-" Wei blushed a little, He smiled before continuing, "Yi, was supposed to meet us on the cliff top, so something must have happened to make him change our rendezvous point." Wei looked worried, so He lowered his voice, "Look Jiang Wei, I have known Yi for a lot longer than you, and once he gets his mind on something, there is no stopping him," He paused, wondering whether to go on, seeing Wei's face still sad, he did, "And I can tell that he loves you dearly, so don't worry, he will come." Wei's face had brightened when He mentioned love; but then fell again when he remembered what he had done with Liang and he began to shake, He moved closer, concerned, "Wei... What is wrong?" Wei's eyes were glistening and he looked at He, before falling into his arms, crying into He's shoulder,

"I… I don't deserve his tolerance, let alone his love!" He was taken aback, but put his arm round the trembling figure,

"Do not say that, Yi loves you… don't you love him?"

"No! I do, I love him with everything I have… but I…" His eyes screwed tight and he chocked, unable to continue,

"You…. What?" He gently pushed Wei to arms length, staring into his troubled face. It took a while, but Wei was able to speak again,

"I… betrayed him He!" With that, he stood and ran as fast as he could out of the clearing, tears staining his face.

He stood and watched him go, he knew that the boy was confused, and that he needed to be alone, so he sat, started a fire, and waited for Wei to return.

Wei finally found that he could no longer keep running and he collapsed, sitting, leaning his back against a peach blossom. "Yi what have I done, I'm so sorry… Yi, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do…" His voice trailed off, and he slipped forwards, so that he was lying on his stomach, face pressed to the floor. "If I could turn back time, I would never have done it, I wish I could." He rested his head on his hands, propping them on his elbows, "Yi… Why did I go with him? Why!!!!??" He shouted the last word, and then heard a voice coming from behind him, a voice he would never forget.

"Wei." He turned and saw Yi standing behind him.

YEY cliffhanger!! Speaking of bossy sisters, mines been telling me to get a beta reader, but I don't know what one is, can somebody tell me? Plus review!


	17. Life, Death and InBetwenn

Wow, It's been like, a month since I last posted, I'm realllly sorry for the wait, but I've posted another story, White and Crimson, please check it out, It's good! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Life, Death and In-between.**

Wei gasped and spun round. He saw the man who had been plaguing his mind for over a month, and wanted to rush over and hold him forever… and yet, he wanted to run and never see him again. He gulped and turned back around, staring at the crisp blades of grass. After a moment of tense silence, Yi finally spoke; "Wei… Will you say nothing?" Wei's eyes began to fill with tears again, as he stood, still not facing his lover,

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was high-pitched and shaky, and Yi could not think of a reply. Ever since he saw Wei kiss Liang, he had been set on revenge against his love, but seeing him like he was made him realise how sorry and ashamed he was. _Wei does not know I saw them kissing, so why is he being so forlorn? The only reason is that something more happened… but what?_ Yi took a deep breath and walked towards Wei.

"Wei… If something is wrong tell me." Silence. "…Love?" Yi held out a hand to touch Wei's shoulder, but he recoiled as if he had been struck.

"No! Yi, don't! Don't touch me!" Yi was taken aback; he could not understand why Wei was being like this. He was about to speak, when Wei said, "If… if you knew what… what I did… you… you would not love me…" Yi furrowed his brow,

"Wei, I love you more than life itself, tell me…" He paused, should he tell him that he saw the kiss, or should he not. He decided on the former. "Is it… because of… Zhuge Liang?" It was hard to speak his name, but he managed it.

Wei gasped inwardly at the name, he knew. He knew what he did. Wei swallowed and turned to face Yi. "Yi… I don't deserve you… I never have." Yi rushed forwards, holding Wei in his arms. Despite himself, Wei leaned into the touch, clutching Yi's comforting arms.

"Wei, what do you mean?" Yi wanted answers, everything seemed to connect to Liang, and he wanted to know why. Luckily, Wei seemed to be yielding.

"Yi… I… I" Wei gulped and closed his eyes. He pushed back, forcing Yi to release his hold. "I didn't know what to do… I thought I would never see you again… he was there for me…" The realisation hit Yi like an arrow through the heart; he didn't want to believe it. He had to be sure.

"Wei… please tell me you didn't… sleep with him." Wei looked into his eyes, and nodded. Yi's breathing became heavy and his eyes widened. His entire body shook as he clenched his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and turned away from Wei, who was crying silent tears, staring at Yi's back.

Wei couldn't think of anything to say, He had betrayed the one person who truly card about him; loved him. What could he say? He picked up his spear from where he dropped it and walked to the front of Yi, offering him the blade. Yi looked confused so Wei took his hand and closed it round the spear, kneeling before him. "My Lord, you are the one thing in my life that has meaning, if you believe me to be disrespectful… I beg you to end my life, as it is not worth living if I am not by your side."

Yi was staring at the young man kneeling at his feet, head bowed, then to the spear in his hand. _How can he think I will do this?_ He shook his head and threw the spear to the ground, making Wei turn his head up. Yi kneeled in front of him, after which Wei looked down again. Yi used a slender finger to ease his chin up so that emerald eyes met chocolate coloured orbs. He shook his head before saying, a quivering note to his voice; "Wei… How can you think that I would kill you? After everything we have been through? Wei, I love you, and I will never leave you." Wei blinked back more tears and said,

"How can you still love me after I betrayed you like that?" Yi smiled. The first true, warm smile in his life, and kissed Wei fully on the lips. Wei gasped at the unexpected action, but moaned and returned the kiss, opening his mouth to yi's skilled tongue. Yi's hands moved up Wei's back, to his neck and caressed the skin there, making Wei emit small mewling noises, while Wei wound both sets of fingers in Yi's ebony hair. When they broke apart, Yi brought Wei's head to his chest and said,

"You have me, just as I have you. In life, death and everything in-between." Wei Smiled and nuzzled him head into Yi's soft silk robe.

"Thank you… Yi." Yi shook his head and began to stroke Wei's hair, when a voice broke the silence.

"I apologise for breaking up the beautiful reunion, but we have to get back to Wei." Both heads snapped round to face a smug looking Zhang he.

"He! Ho long have you been watching!?" Yi demanded,

"Well, I did look away when you had your, ehem, moment, but I came it at the 'How can you still love me after I betrayed you like that?' and might I say, you to make a gorgeous combination." He laughed as he skipped away. Wei blushed furiously. Yi scowled after the butterfly general, and the words Yi had spoken were still ringing in Wei's ears,

"In life, death and everything in-between."

Awwwwwwwwwwww sappy yes, but its soooo sweet, come on, 3, 2, 1, Awwwwwwwwwwww! Tee hee Please review!! I haven't had any for two chapters…


	18. Rekindled

Wow, I cant believe I actually got off my lazy ass and updated, once again, I am sorry it took so long Thinks for an excuse Ok, I don't have one, but please stick with me! The school hols are here so I'll update at least once a week, ok? Oh, I feel there haven't been enough lemons in this story, so here is another one, WOOT!!! But there will be plot development… I swear!

**Chapter 18 – Rekindled.**

Ever since Wei had returned to the capital with Yi and He, he had felt like nothing could spoil the new life he had settled into. He was truly happy again. He was still a little nervous around Yi after the confession he made, and he was slightly hurt that Yi hadn't really tried to talk to him but he was comforted by a very happy-to-help He, who told him that "Yi will come round, it just takes him longer than most people, some would call it strong-willed, though I call it stubborn." This had brightened Wei's mood, and he found himself getting closer to Yi every day.

Eventually, after about a month, it was as if nothing had happened between the two lovers, and they were as close as ever. One afternoon, Yi was to be seen looking at a map displaying the Jing providence that was in his control, when there was a knock at the door. He frowned but all the same stopped his studies, "Come in." And the door opened to show Wei standing in the doorway, looking a little annoyed. Yi looked up and smiled, "Ahh, Wei, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, love?" The last word softened Wei a little,

"Your health." He said simply walking over to stand next to the taller man, staring intently into his brown eyes,

"My health?" Yi was more than slightly confused,

"You have been cooped up in this room since the day began, and the sun is now setting, and I heard from He that you haven't eaten all day either." His explanation had stared off in a telling-off voice, but it had turned quickly into a concerned tone. Yi smiled at the young man who was gazing at him with worried eyes,

"Wei, if there was anything that was worrying me, you would be the first to know, ok? And there isn't anything wrong anyway, you are simply fretting too much." Wei was about to speak when Yi stopped him by placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Wei, if I am troubling you this much, I'll come back to our room, would that be better?" Wei smiled and nodded.

"Ok." He said, and took Yi's hand and they walked to their room on the top floor of the castle. When they entered, Wei sat at a small table on a balcony overlooking the palace gardens, and motioned Yi to join him. Once he was seated, he said, "Yi… I think it's been too long since we sat together like this." Yi sighed, it had been too long, but with the threat of Shu ever-present, it was hard to find moments like this.

"I know, love… It has been too long, but we have now, so let us not waste it." Wei smiled and nodded,

"Wine?" He offered and poured out two glasses before placing them on the table. He was about to have a sip when Yi placed a hand over his glass, pushing it gently back to the table, Wei was looking confused until Yi lifted his cup and brought it to his lips. Wei smiled and began drinking the wine, Yi tilting the glass so it poured down his throat. Wei made a little squeak when he wanted Yi to stop, and Yi found he quite liked that noise. Yi placed the cup back on the table, smiling suggestively at Wei, who blushed at the look he elder was giving him. "U... umm, do you want to… go inside…?" Yi's smile grew as he nodded and hurried round the table to lift Wei and carry him into the privacy of their room. He placed him gently on the bed before lying next to him and claiming his lips in another kiss, this one filled with lust and passion, making Wei shudder and gasp. Their eyes closed as Yi's tongue rubbed against Wei's lips asking entrance which was given. Whilst his tongue tasted Wei's moist cavern, Yi pushed his hands under the hem of Wei's shirt, caressing the skin of his muscular chest, drawing moans from his lover. He smiled in the kiss and flicked the sensitive skin of Wei's nipples. Wei gasped and pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily, his eyes half-closed with passion. Yi made a sound half-way between a moan and a growl before he moved on top of Wei, who wriggled underneath him, brushing their half-erect members together, making them both gasp. Yi sat up so that he was straddling Wei's waist and rubbed his growing arousal through his pants causing Wei to try to buck his hips, held down by Yi's weight.

"Mmmmmm…. Yi… stop… stop teasing." Wei gasped. Yi chuckled before attacking the tender flesh of his neck, nipping and sucking there before suddenly biting down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. This action made Wei twist his body in the most erotic way, and his arms flew up to snake round yi's neck, pulling him closer. Yi blew softly on the wet skin, causing a shudder to come from the body under him. He lifted Wei slightly off the mattress and tugged off his shirt fully exposing the smooth toned chest and he paused only a fracture of a second to admire this work of art before continuing his mouth journey down Wei's body. He trailed his tongue over Wei's collarbone, biting a little at the junction of his shoulder and neck, making his lover buck once again. He then began to kiss and suck the chest, before taking a stiff nub into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before nipping it sharply, making the younger writhe with pleasure, before moving to the other and repeating the same torture.

Wei was unable to do anything other than moan and clutch at the man above him, although he had done this before, it seemed deeper, more loving. Wei was jostled from his thoughts when he felt Yi slipping off his pants, and he twisted when he felt the cool air hit his hot manhood, and he gasped and arched his back when Yi ran one finger from it's base to the tip, and blew lightly on the sensitive head. Wei buried his hands in Yi's ebony hair when he licked the underside of his arousal. Yi then swirled his tongue round the tip of his cock, then slowly enclosed the entire length into his mouth, and when he swallowed, Wei moaned and pushed his hips towards Yi. Yi continued to suck and swallow, until he felt Wei's body tense up as he exploded into his mouth, emitting a scream of lust that must have been heard in the other rooms. Yi swallowed all of Wei's juices before crawling up the sweat-drenched body and capturing his lips once again n a kiss, entwining his tongue in Wei's, allowing him to taste his own seed. Wei's hands moved to the sash holding the purple robes together and tugged them hurriedly apart, before pushing the garment off Yi's shoulders, which was closely followed by his undershirt and pants, making them both nude. Yi was still above Wei, and he moved to kiss Wei's neck again, Wei's legs wrapping round Yi's waist, rubbing their now fully erect members together, and eliciting a moan from each.

In-between moans and cries, Wei managed to gasp "Please… Yi… I need..." Yi stopped his assault on the bruised neck to look at the flushed face of his lover and decided to tease him a little,

"Hmmm? Need what Wei?" Wei cried in exasperation before trying to buck his hips, only to find them held down by Yi's surprisingly strong hands,

"Yi… need… you!" Wei cried, making Yi's arousal twitch at the desperation in his vice, and Yi couldn't hold back any more. He got up and reached into Wei's cabinet to find some jasmine scented oil and was about to apply some on himself when Wei's hands stopped him, "No… let me…" Yi raised an eyebrow, but was excited at the same time. Wei pushed up and managed to push Yi onto his back while he applied the oil to his hands before moving them to grasp his erect member and began stroking. Up and down the entire length, tracing the think vein pulsing beneath with his forefinger, cupping and gently squeezing the balls above the large arousal. Yi moaned and he told Wei to stop and to get on his stomach. He shuddered at how quickly Wei complied. He coated three of his fingers with the lubricant before teasing the entrance and pushing one slick digit inside the tight passage. Wei hissed and pushed back on the finger, clutching the bed sheets with his hands. When Yi added a second finger, Wei moaned loudly waiting for the next, when the third and final finger was added he cried out and pushed back hard onto the intruding digits. Yi moved him fingers round, until he hit the bundle of nerves inside Wei making him arch his back sharply and scream with pleasure.

Yi pulled out his fingers and positioned himself outside Wei, he leaned over Wei's back, muttered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Wei." And with one fluid movement thrust into him. Wei closed his eyes and felt a few tears trickle down his face. Yi kissed them away and murmured in his ear, "hush… relax, it will get better." When Wei nodded Yi moved slowly out until only the tip remained inside before thrusting quickly back inside. Wei cried in pleasure more than pain and Yi kept up the even pace. "Tell me what you want, love." Wei opened his eyes and said shakily,

"Mm… harder… faster…" Yi increased the pace of his thrusts, hitting Wei harder, going deeper inside, making Wei write and pant with lust and passion. When he ht the pleasure spot, Wei screamed louder than ever and that sent Yi over the edge, causing him to release his seed inside Wei. He pulled out slowly and rolled to lie next to Wei who slowly moved to rest on his back, putting his head on Yi's chest.

"Well… I think… we should have more… moments like that." Yi said softly,

"Mm-Hm." Wei agreed, his eyelids already beginning to drop. "Love you Yi."

"I love you too Wei." Wei drifted off to sleep quickly, but for some reason, sleep couldn't come to Yi, he was exhausted after the love making, and yet he had a feeling that something was going to happen, and those feelings of his were usually right. Shrugging them aside for the moment, he nuzzled close to Wei, making him sigh in his sleep, and eventually, he too found sleep.

YEYY!! I hop this is good, I had fun writing it… So pleeease review, I've been getting none for ages, and it make me sad… pretty please? Batts eyelashes


	19. Move Out!

Hopefully this is a pretty fast update for you, I know I'm being slow, but I hope you'll bear with me!

**Move out!**

Liang was worried. He was concerned hat it had been over a month since he had seen or heard from Wei, and also because their last meeting had been… interesting to say the least. But he was also concerned for another, more unwanted reason; that Wei actually wanted to be in Wei. As this thought came into his mind, he vigorously shook his head, he didn't need such things buzzing round his head, especially in the current state of things in Shu.

The supply route from Xu Chang had been located by Wei's forces and blockaded; this meant that no fresh supplies could get to Shu. Food shortage was the main problem, true there were many crop fields, but the decease in rain meant that harvests were becoming less frequent, and crops weren't infinite anyway. Because of this, Liu Bei has requested that Liang think of a way to solve these problems.

Liang knew that the troops were in low spirits and that any battle would be difficult, but he couldn't think of any other option other than to locate and attack a Wei supply outpost. He put his head in his hands and wracked his brain, trying to find other possible solutions, but none came. He had been in his study for many days on end, with only one idea made from that time. He sighed and got up off his chair, he had no other choice, attack was the only option available to Shu, and he would have to tell Lord Liu Bei it was so. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room, heading for the war council room, where Bei was waiting.

He opened the door to be met with Bei, Yu, Fei, Chao and Yun, who all turned their heads at his entrance. "Ahh, Master Liang, I am glad to see you." Bei said to his strategist, who bowed and spoke,

"I apologise for the length of my absence, I have been musing over our current situation." Yu looked round the room,

"As have we, though we cannot think of a method to regain our footing." Fei glared at his sworn brother and said,

"Well, I had an idea that we could just attack a Wei supply post, but-" Bei interrupted,

"Fei, our army cannot afford to move at the moment, they are in very low spirits, and we would loose almost our entire supply of food on the march, the people will suffer as a result." Liang cleared his throat and said,

"Actually, My Lord and Generals, that was the idea I come with," There was a shocked silence, so Liang continued, "There are no other options available to us; Wu is no more so we cannot ask for their assistance, we have already taken more than our share of the Nanman resources, therefore out only chose is Wei." There was silence again, which was broken by Chao,

"I agree, we have no other choice, if there is a battle, I would be glad to lead the force against Wei." Bei sighed,

"I suppose you are right, but the soldiers will be displeased by this."

"They will need to understand that there is no choice." Yu said, "Brother, we must move, or else it will be our downfall." There was more silence until Bei stood,

"Very well, give the order for us to move out, we leave as the sun sets." Everyone bowed and left the room. Liang stayed behind and as everyone was walking hurriedly out of the room he called Yun,

"Yun, I have a special favour to ask of you." Yun stopped and turned,

"Hmm? Of course Liang, how can I help?"

"I want you to infiltrate the Wei stronghold and find Wei." Yun looked surprised,

"Liang, why… why me?" Liang smiled grimly,

"Because I know you can do this task, and I trust you Yun." Yun looked out the window towards the setting sun then back at Liang,

"Very well, I shall go and find him, and bring him home." Liang smiled and bowed,

"Thank you." Yun bowed as well and began to leave, as he reached the door however, he stopped,

"Liang, what if…" He stopped, unable to continue,

"What if what?" Liang had an idea of what was coming,

"What if… Wei doesn't _want_ to come back?" Liang was right,

"Yun, bring him back… no mater what." Un sighed and nodded, before leaving the strategist alone in the chamber.

Outside there was a tumult of activity, soldiers were gathering weapons and horses, the generals helping where needed, and Bei sat astride Hex Mark with his two brother beside him, "We are doing the right thing my brothers… aren't we?" Yu spoke first,

"Yes, as Liang… and Fei said, we have no other choice, the men know this and are going despite feeling down." Fei added,

"Yeah! The people of this country love you brother, they wont let you down!" Bei smiled and nodded. He turned to find all his loyal generals behind him, or almost all,

"Where is Yun?" Bei asked,

"I asked him to do a special mission for me." Liang said, riding up to his lord, Bei looked confused,

"Very well, I am sure it is necessary," He turned to face his troops, "My loyal soldiers! I know you are in low spirits, as are we all, but know this; we have no other option! Either we take this supply depot, or it shall be the end of out beloved kingdom! Will you let Wei destroy your homes!?" A loud chorus of "NO!" Echoed from the mass, "Will you let them destroy your families!?"

"NO!!!"

"Then let us ride out, and attack our enemy!" Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as well as from the generals, Hex Mark reared on its hind legs and began its trot towards the open plains, everyone following suite. Liang trailed behind, looking at a tiny black speck in the distance, heading for the Wei capital, he muttered,

"Do not fail Yun." And he rode quickly to catch up to the advancing Shu forces.

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!! Drama!! Tee hee! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Reviewers will get cookies!


	20. How could you betray us?

Long wait, I'm sorry guys please bear with me, anyway, on with the fic!

**How could you betray us?**

As Yun rode swiftly towards the enemy castle, he began to grasp the weight of the task he had accepted. Not only did he have to successfully sneak into the bowls of the enemy, so to speak, but also 'rescue' someone who possibly didn't want to be rescued. No, he could not think such things. He had to do his best for the kingdom of Shu; and he knew that Jiang Wei knew that too… or… he hoped he did. Yun shook his head and brought his mount to a slow trot as the grey walls of the castle were seen on the horizon. _The main vantage point would be on the ridge to the west, however, than would also be the easiest place to be spotted, so that is out of the question._ Yun thought a he rode in a wide circle round the stronghold, until he came to the small outpost as its base, _That's it._ He took a deep breath and dismounted his horse and began to make his way quickly to the castle, going over the plan in his mind.

By the time he reached the flat land barely 10 metres from the guard post it had already turned dark, and Yun was wondering if Liang's battle had ended well, or indeed if it was still raging. He shook his head; he could not be distracted. He turned to his horse and steered her so that she was facing the guards after which he gave her a hard slap on the hindquarters, causing her to neigh and change forwards towards the guards Yun knew would be there. He waited until he heard faint yells and crashes before quickly and stealthily following his horse. His plan had apparently worked as the three guards were all gathered round the still panicked and frenzied mare attempting to prevent her doing any more damage, which was quite substantial, about half of the wood fencing was completely gone and one of the large archery towers was standing very precariously on three legs. Yun smiled at the beast and hurried though the gates.

Immediately he was struck by the bareness of the place, everything was grey, there seemed to be no life in the castle, but Yun knew otherwise. He knew from plans Master Liang showed him that the prison cells were underground, but he didn't think Wei would be there, so he decided to head up, checking each floor at a time. He hurried to the corner and glanced carefully round it, but there was no one to be seen, and he reached the stairs with no incident. The same was for the second and thirds floors and Yun was getting very uncomfortable, every corner, every turn, every bend was approached with the same care, and each was met with the same stillness. Upon reaching the third floor, however, he heard a loud buzzing noise coming from a pair of large doors. Yun tensed and edged his way towards them and, noticing one was slightly ajar, peered inside.

It was the great hall, and there was a great celebration happening, as the talk coming from inside was cheery and happy, which made Yun worry. His eyes travelled up to the large table at the front of the hall and saw Sima Yi in the centre, and on his right Zhang He, on the left was an empty chair. Yun barely had time to think on this when Yi stood and Yun moved away from the doors to ensure he couldn't be seen.

"My people of Wei, we celebrate today for the victory over the worthless Liu Bei and his pathetic kingdom of Shu. Though his army is still in existence, their food supply still remains in or control, giving us a great advantage in battles to come-" Yun was shaking and his head dropped; _So they lost… at least My Lord is still safe…_ His head suddenly jerked to the side as he heard footsteps, he glanced round and hid in a small alcove, waiting for the person to pass, however, when he saw who it was, he gasped and prepared to ambush them. As soon as the man walked nervously past his hiding place, Yun stepped out and quickly put a hand over a surprised mouth, "Wei, it is me, please be quiet." He removed his hand and Wei spun round to face him,

"Y-Yun, what… what are you doing here?" He asked, a scared tone in his voice,

"What? I am here to bring you back home Wei, so-" He faltered when Wei bit his lip and looked sadly at the floor,

"Yun… I am grateful that you came all this way, but I… I don't want to go." Time seemed to stand still. Yun's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak,

"Wh-what? Wei you… you cannot be serious… why?" Wei turned away from his and a small sob could be heard,

"… Sorry…" Yun gulped,

"Wei, you are obviously not yourself, come home, Master Liang and everyone is very concerned for your safety." Still Wei kept his back to him,

"I… I can't leave Yun… I just cant…"

"Wei, if you are being forced to stay-" Wei turned to face him, a tear falling down his cheek,

"I want to stay… please… just go before you get caught."

"I will not believe this!"

"It is the truth…"

"No, I-"

"Well, well, it seems a rat has snuck into the castle." Wei gasped and Yun span round to see Yi standing, fan in hand with a large smirk on his face, "How did you get so far without been seen?" Yun's eyes flickered from Wei to Yi before speaking,

"You're more insane than you look if you think I would say!" Yi chuckled and spoke in a slightly bored manner'

"Well, however you got in, you wont be going out because-" is eyes narrowed dangerously, "-You seem to have upset Wei, and that, I will not allow." Yun reached for his spear, only to find he could not move his body, just his head. Yi walked towards him and struck him hard on the back of the head. As his world began to fade into blackness he turned to Wei and muttered,

"How… How could you… betray us…?" Before he fell into unconsciousness.

Tee hee, yet ANOTHER cliffy for you people, hopefully I will update quicker, so please review!


	21. Head or Heart?

I want to apologise to all my readers, I know it's been like, a year so… SORRY!! Bowbowbowbowbowbowbow I will not leave you hanging for that long ever again! And with that, let the yaoiness (Well… Not much for this chapter) Begin!

**Head or Heart?**

A groan broke the silence of the dungeon and green eyes slowly opened. Yun was met by darkness and the sound of his own heavy breathing, nothing else. His mind instantly awoke; _What happened? Was my Lord victorious? And what about Sima Yi and… and… Jiang Wei… _As the last name slipped into his mind he was overcome with feelings of anger, sorrow and confusion; _What is going on? How does an officer who had been fighting as an ally so suddenly loose faith and defect…? Especially Wei… He was so kind to everyone, Master Liang's apprentice… One of the futures of Shu… How could this have happened...? How could I have failed Lord Liu Bei?_ He sighed heavily and his head dropped top his chest as his consciousness yet again slipped away.

Yi slammed his clenched fist down hard on the large table in front of him, eyes looking angrily at his recent and closest companion. "What would you have had me do!? He is Wei's enemy, and therefore he had to go to into the cells. The only reason he was not executed was because of how I feel for you! Can you not be grateful!?" Wei's eyes were shining with barely suppressed tears and he looked pleading at the normally stoic strategist,

"Yi, I… I'm sorry but… But Yun is my friend I... I can't just stand by and let him suffer at your hands…" Yi stepped round the table separating the pair and grasped Wei's shirt collar in his fists, slamming him aggressively against the wall,

"Damnit Wei, you made the choice to come here, to stay here with me. You have to live with that choice; you can't be in the middle. This is a war meaning eventually, whether it is a matter of two months or two years Shu and Wei will clash, and you chose to side with me…" He let go, causing Wei to slide down the wall, and he sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "You chose to be here… I did not force you. I believed you wished to be with me, to fight with me… However it seems your loyalty is still questionable… You know how I feel about you… I love you dearly but… The choice you will have to make can only be made by you… I only pray you make the right decision." With that he turned and walked away, however as he reached the door Wei's voice reached his ears, sounding both angry and sad;

"Could you make that choice so easily!? Choose between your kingdom and your lover? Because I can't! Of cou4rse I want to be with you, but the friends I have made in Shu… They are all still bonded to me and the fact they sent Yun in to get me shows that…. That they still care…" Yi turned his head back for a brief moment before sighing again and leaving the room.

Wei watched him leave before holding his head in his hands and sobbing quietly, "Why… Why is this… So hard? I… I love Yi… I would do anything for him… And yet…" He suddenly snapped his head up and punched the wooden wall behind him, cutting his knuckles. "I can't abandon Lord Liu Bei… What should I do?"

Ok, ok this was short after such a long wait but… it's something! And I will continue to update all my stories now, promise!


	22. Choice

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY *Breathe* SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY *Breathe* SORRYSORRYSORRYSO-

Yi: Shut up and write the story!

..... Ok... *Sniffle* ... Sorry...

**Choice.**

A soldier clad in blue armour hurried into the room, a troubled look on his face, "Lord Sima Yi... I have some disturbing news to report..." The strategist sighed in an irritated fashion and looked up from the large map he was pouring over, his dark eyes echoing his annoyance.

"What is it? Make it quick." The soldier gulped and shuffled nervously before replying,

"The... The prisoner... Zhao Yun of Shu... He... He has gone-"

"What!?" Yi stood, slamming him hands on the table, glaring at the unfortunate messenger, "How did this happen? I specifically said he was to be under constant supervision! What blundering fool is responsible for this!?" At the question the other bit his lip tightly, stepping away,

"M, my Lord... Shortly before he was reported missing... The watchmen were dismissed... By... By Jiang Wei... And... And he can't be found anywhere either..." There was a deafening silence. The guard stood, holding his breath as Yi's eyes widened in shock. For a few moments there was nothing before, with a cry of anger and barely hidden pain razor sharp claws flew through the air, wrapping round the man and flinging him from the room, leaving the shaking man alone.

He breathed heavily, hurrying to the door, slamming it shut and turning to lean against the cool wood. "Wei... Wei... What have you done...? Why did you..? Wei... You've... Left me..." He squeezed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to stem the steady trickle of tears that slipped down his cheek, clawed hands clenched by his side.

The horses rode quickly and quietly through the forest, intent on reaching their destination. When the final trees passes them, the leading rider brought his white mare to a halt, looking back at his travelling companion who stopped beside him and spoke; "Wei? Why did you stop? Come, we can see the walls of Shu's kingdom, we can reach it before sundown." Wei looked over at the walls, looking tiny in the distance and sighed, biting his lip,

"I... I think we should stop for the night... The horses could not make it, and we'd be easy targets for bandits in the open... Don't you think we should set up camp here for now?" He held his breath, hoping his attempt at delaying his unavoidable decision would succeed and to his relief Yun agreed. They stepped off their mounts and tied them to trees before Wei spoke again, "Yun... I'll stay here and set up camp..." Yun nodded,

"Right... I will scout the area to see if we will have any problems." With that he hoisted his spear over his shoulder and strode into the trees. Wei sighed heavily and sunk slowly to the ground, grasping his head in his hands.

"What do I do? What am I doing? I have to decide... I have to... Make this choice... Yi... Master Liu Bei..." He looked up at the sky, as if asking heaven for his answer before looking at his trident, still resting on his horse. "I... I made a vow to serve... To be bound to him until I die... I can't break that..." He stood, clenching his fists, a look of determination in his eyes. "I have to do this... I would never forgive myself if I betrayed him... I'm sorry..." Yun returned at that point, looking curiously at him,

"Wei? You look strange... Are you alright?" Wei looked at him and smiled, nodding.

"Yes Yun... Sorry... I just... Learned what I have to do... That's all."

"Glad to hear it my friend. I looked round and everything seems safe... We should have no problems here tonight." Wei spoke his gratitude and leaned against a tree, closing his emerald eyes.


	23. KneeJerk Reactions

Two chapters in one day! Ok, I'm going to finish this, then focus on White and Crimson. I will not leave you hanging anymore! I WILL SUPPLY YAOI TO THE MASSES!!!!

Wei: Um... Aren't you getting a little over the top? And there hasn't been any yaoi in a few chapters...

Well I'll fix that now! With a surprise new pairing!! ^^ Anyway, enjoy!

**Knee-jerk reactions.**

The butterfly general sighed, running his finger through his raven strands, (A habit he frequently did to hide nerves) he and all over generals had been summoned to the great hall by a soldier claiming there was a matter of great importance. Of course He knew about Yun's escape, as did everyone; however He, unlike everyone knew the possible and probable complications it came with. After a few moments of muttering and hair combing the grand oak doors opened to reveal Yi walking into the room and he stood before his generals, arms folded, looking directly at them. "I have called you here to inform you of a decision I have made... As you know, Zhao Yun of Shu recently escaped from prison-" At this there was a quiet shuffle, "-And it is my belief that a... A traitor was responsible." There was a loud muttering after this information and He narrowed his eyes at Yi, noticing the hurt behind the strategist's eyes. "Silence! This act of betrayal will not go unpunished. That is why I have decided that we will stage a full assault on the Shu stronghold." Several gasps and sideways glances echoed through the generals. "I will hold a meeting later this night to discuss the strategy behind this final assault. You are dismissed." They all bowed and began to walk away before Yi added "General Zhang He... Remain behind."

"Of course my Lord." He nodded and the pair waited until the other doors had closed before He spoke again. "Yi... Don't you think there will be more to this? I cannot imagine this decision was made with a clear head... Of course I don't mean to be disrespectful but I don't think We-"Yi glared and interrupted,

"Do not speak his name... I never... Want to hear it again." The strength he had when giving the speech seemed to ebb away and He stepped closer to him,

"Yi... I have known you since we served Cao Cao... You are not one to make rash decisions... I know you are hurting because of the recent... Events but you need to think of what is best for the kingdom." Yi sighed and shook his head.

"I am. This stalemate cannot go on much longer. Zhao Yun has seen the inside of this castle, and as such we must be quick in acting, else important information be disclosed, not only by him, but by the one who betrayed me- us."

"... I... I understand Yi... I will stand by you, you have never steered us wrong before so... I have no reason to think you would now... If that is all... I need to inform my troops." Yi nodded and He bowed in his usual flamboyant way, electing a small smile from the other, before leaving. Yi took a deep breath after which he turned and walked back to his private quarters, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat at his desk and pulled out a map of the area surrounding the Shu castle, noting various features.

"Hmm... The cliff behind it could be beneficial... Mortar and arches could be stationed there... But Zhuge Liang would expect that, no... We will send cavalry as a diversion to the east gate; it is the weakest side so it would seem the obvious choice for an assault. However... The main force will have to-" There was a knock on the door. Yi ignored it, continuing his musings in silence... The knock came again, louder. A vein twitched in Yi's forehead and he clenched his teeth before again, the knock, this time accompanied with a highly effeminate voice,

"Yi, I know you are in there, you can't fool my beautiful ears." Yi scoffed and sighed in defeat, walking over to and opening the door to see a smiling He.

"Can I help you?" He smiled and walked into his room, shaking his head.

"No, but I want to help you. You've been tense and more irritable than usual... And it doesn't do for a strategist to plan a strategy with a fogged mind... Which is why I though we could, not as two soliders, but as two friends, have a little drink?" It was only then that Yi noticed the white bottle and two small cups held in those elegant hands. Yi knew it would b useless to refuse, knowing the butterfly to be stubborn about these things, and he sighed and nodded.

"Fine... But I need to get back t work soon..."

"Of course... So..." He poured the clear sake into the cups, offering one to the strategist who sat opposite him, "To beauty!" Yi rolled his eyes but drank anyway, silently appreciating the act of normality.

After a few drinks, half the bottle had vanished and the mood had become significantly less tense. He giggled as Yi hiccupped "Awe... Even the great Sima Yi hiccups, hmm?" Yi tried to glare through the haze,

"Well... I have seen you after you get up in the morning when. When your hair is... is dishevelled and you have no makeup." He gasped and reached over, lightly pushing Yi's arm,

"For a moment... I thought... I thought you said you'd seen me not beautifully..."

"Ha ha... Maybe I have..." After a moment he shook his head "Actually no... No, no... You're always pretty... it's odd..." He again giggled

"Oh you flatter me Mr. Sima Yi..."

"No... No no no... It's true... You're really pretty..." Yi leaned forward, as if to try and se He better, who also leaned forward, smiling happily, "I... I like your... Your eye makeup..." Yi reached out and lightly brushed a hand over He's eye,

"Oh... I... I will have to... do yours some time...."

"Yes... Indeed..." Yi nodded and suddenly the gap between them closed and their lips were taken into a kiss. He closed his eyes and mewled quietly, bringing a small chuckle from Yi before they broke apart for air and they stared at each other for what seemed like an age before they both fell forward, fast asleep on the table.


	24. It Begins

Ok, I'm on a roll! Next up... Nearly reaching its climax here... Get it? Yaoi? Climax? Sex? Climax? He he... Me neither... Ehem... Without further ado... Chapter 2... 5? I think 25... Also, this takes place a few days after the previous one. Also, as a random note; who else is pissed off the Wei has been cut from DW6???

**It Begins...**

Wei lay on his bed, staring up at the almost forgotten ceiling of his old room. He had returned to Shu with Yun and was currently on bed rest to recover from his so-called, ordeal before giving his report to Liu Bei. He rolled over, closing his eyes. He snapped them open almost immediately as an image of ice blue eyes, pale skin and caressing touches flew into his mind and he swallowed, sitting up. "I made my choice... I made the right one... I did... I did." He rubbed his forehead as a quiet knock came. "Come in!" Wei called; he looked to see Yun's smiling face, clad in his silver armour again.

"Wei... How are you? I know these past few days have been hard for you..."

"Oh Yun, Thank you... I'm fine... Thank you for your concern... Does Lord Liu Bei wish to see me?" Yun nodded and held open the door and together they walked along the various corridors until they reached large double doors, a mighty dragon carved into the frame, Wei looked at it, and it seemed to glare, as if the creature knew the truth behind his 'capture' and ;imprisonment'.

"Wei? Shall we go in?" He had not noticed the doors open slowly and lightly shook his head before nodding and walking into the great hall.

Liu Bei was sat on a golden throne; Liang stood on his left and, as always Zhang Fei stood close to his remaining brother. Bei stood in welcome, "Wei, I am very glad to see you looking so well... I am very glad to have you back with us; Shu has missed one of its greatest generals." Wei bowed and smiled, hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Thank you my Lord, I am happy to be back where I... Where I belong." Lang stepped forward, looking Wei in the eyes as he spoke,

"Wei... I would also like to give you my personal welcome... You have been sorely missed... However... I would like to ask you about the stronghold..."

"Of course Prime Minister..." He faltered, _Can I do this? Can I actually... Yi... I... No... No... I have to... I will aid my country and my Lord... I am... Sorry Yi... _"The castle, I would guess can comfortably support around 50, 000 troops..."

The grounds of Yi's castle were bustling loudly with activity; men were rushing with various weapons, horses were being readied and the large mortar was slowly being moved into marching position. Yi stood overlooking the preparations, feeling confident his plans would succeed. He looked to the sky smiling to himself. "My, someone looks pleased with himself..." Yi looked round to see He practically skipping towards him, his golden claws glittering in the sun (AN: I REFUSE to give up his claws... Stupid 6 giving him a stupid spear... )

"He... Well indeed I am... Shu will not last a day... I am confident my plan will not fail." He walked and stretched, his long black hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Yi... Just think... After tomorrow... You will be the ruler of all China... There will be nothing to stop you..." He smiled, turning to face Yi again, "I knew I made the right choice to choose you as my Lord."

"Ha ha... I am glad you did... Now... I need to address the troops." He nodded and they walked down to ground level, Yi speaking loudly to his impressive army, "My loyal soldiers, today is the day to end this conflict that has plagued us for so many years!" Cheering accompanied this, "We have all suffered enough from the stubbornness of the kingdom of Shu, they refuse to go peacefully and insist of further fighting, further death and damage to this great country! Now we will end it! This battle will decide the future of the land, the future that will belong to us!" The soldiers cheered even louder and waved their swords and spears, "Now my troops, we march to victory!!" Yi weaved his razor claws in the air, creating a bolt of blue lightning up into the heavens, "Let Shu know the might of our forces!" Roars echoed through the courtyard as the footfalls of thousands of mean and horses resounded through the air. Yi watched his men with confidence, looking over in the direction of Shu's base. "Believe me... This will end it... I will not be made a fool of... Not even by you... Wei..." The final word was barely above a whisper and as he mounted his pitch black horse his eyes glittered with both the promise of victory and the slightest hint of tears...

OooOOoO! Nearly ending... I think I might do two different ending, because I have two solid ideas and at this point can't choose between them... We shall see... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, again, sorry for the lack of lemon but I promise one in soon-to-be chapters!


End file.
